The Ranch
by chewynbj
Summary: When two opposites are thrown together what will happen? Friendship? Hate? Love? Disclaimer: I own nothing but a computer, and I'm not giving it up!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Carlin Ranch! A place for troubled youths to find there way. I can't believe I have to spend the entire summer there. Well I guess it could be worse. I could be on my way to juvie instead. Flipping the brochure over, I see different workshops I have to attend there. They have horseback riding, first aide, camp crafters, and bible studies. Great! I am going to be staying with bible huggers.

"We're here Ashley" came the sweet condescending voice of my mother. My mother is trying to sound like she gives a shit about me. I guess she is trying to impress the new boy toy. He seems to be big about family.

"..." Opting to roll my eyes instead of replying, I look out the car window taking in my surroundings. My mother has sent me to hell. I bet they don't even have indoor plumbing.

The car comes to a stop in front of a rather large country style house. A blonde woman that looks to be about the same age as my mother is standing in front of it. "Come on honey. Let's go meet the director of the camp," She says as we all exit the car. She and her boy toy, that I named Chip, greet the blonde woman. Christine, my mother, goes through too many guys for me to remember their names, so I call them all by the same name. It saves a lot of time.

"Ashley, dear please come meet Mrs. Carlin" Fake! I walk over to them and greet the older blonde-haired woman with my best manners.

"Nice to meet you Ashley. We are going to have a busy summer this year. This is a family run ranch and since you will be staying with us, you are going to help out with all the chores" She smiles, but it is not a warm one.

"Chores?" I croak out. "By the way, how many kids are going to be staying here?" Please don't let me be the only one.

She smiles that smile again and a cold shiver runs down my spine. "Including you there are going to be four total; however, there is also my children who help out." She takes a handkerchief out of her pocket and wipes the back of her neck before continuing. "Yes you have chores. They will include taking care of the animals, mucking out stalls along with regular household chores."

A tall dark haired man comes up to us after Mrs. C finished her rant about chores. He has a kind smile that reaches his eyes unlike the blonde woman. He greets the blonde-haired woman with a kiss on the cheek before introducing himself to us.

"Hi. I'm Arthur Carlin" He shakes all of our hands. "I'm the psychologist/cook here at the Carlin Ranch." I hate shrinks, but I will give him a chance just because I like his warm eyes. "And you are?" He asks looking directly at me.

"I'm Ashley Davies. It's nice to meet you Mr. Carlin. Sir." No reason to bring attention to myself just yet.

"Well Ashley it's a pleasure. Let me show you to your room. You're going to be sharing with our daughter since we normally only take in three youths during the summer." Great! Not only do I have to work my ass off over the summer. I have to live with a bible hugger.

Mr. C shows me into the house while my mother takes care of the paper work with the scary blonde woman downstairs. Up the stairs and first door on the right, that is where I will be living for the next couple of months. Entering the room, I am met with modeled and stuffed horses engulfing the room. "My daughter loves horses" is all he says as he shows me the cot I will be sleeping on. "Go ahead and unpack. The others should be here soon" with that he left the room. I look around at the different pictures; most of them seem to have some girl riding what looks like a giant black beast around barrels. The girl in the picture must be their daughter. I wonder what her name is. She is probably a goody goody. I must have said my last couple of thoughts aloud because I receive an answer.

"My name is Spencer." Said the raspy voice behind me.

Spencer's POV

By far this is going to be the worst summer ever. I am going to have to share my room with a stranger for the entire summer. It's a good thing I hid all my valuables along with my journal. At least I can escape everyone by riding Thunder. He is my beautiful grand champion barrel horse.

"Hey boy" Thunder sticks his head out wanting a carrot. I click the lead to his halter before feeding him a carrot. I feel like riding through the pastors. The feel of the wind in my hair and power of his hoofs running underneath me is very freeing. I could ride forever.

"Come on Thunder lets go to our thinking spot." Mounting him and taking off towards the far end of the property. There is a small pond there with a giant oak tree beside it. I usually go there to think or write in my journal. That is also the place I have come to realize many things about myself.

Ashley's POV

Wow! She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Spencer? I love how sexy that name sounds rolling around in my head. Admiring her from head to toe, she is wearing a pair of Levi's, wife beater, and boots. I want her. Shit! I am in trouble. If they kick me out of here, it's a one-way ticket to juvie. I had better behave myself.

"Hello" I'm brought out of my thoughts by a hand waving in front of my face. "Do you have a name?"

"It's Ashley"

"Ashley. Stay out of my stuff!" She turns around and leaves. I'm left staring at an empty doorway.

This is going to be an interesting summer.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope yall like this chapter as much as the last one! I promise Spashley is coming soon! Just not sure how soon. Anyway! I loved all the FB I got for the intro. Thanks to everyone who left it. I will try and do a FOF before the next chapter!

Thanks to Scouse for being my beta ! Without her I would be a spelling mistake waiting to happen!

PG

Chapter 1

Spencer's POV

Storming down the stairs, "She has no right to be touching, looking, or even breathing all over my stuff. She better not steal anything." The young blonde-haired woman muttered to herself.

"LUNCH TIME!" My dad yells from the diningroom. Let's meet the rest of the rejects.

Entering the kitchen, I see three new faces. A boy and two girls. They are already seated at the table along with my brother Glen that only leaves two empty seats. I guess I have to sit next to that Ashley too.

"Hey sis! It sucks that you have to share your room this summer." He snickers.

"..." instead of answering him I just roll my eyes as I take my seat.

Ashley soon enters the dining room and for the first time I take a real good look at her. She has beautiful brown eyes and gorgeous curly brown hair with red highlights. That skirt she has on shows off her legs... What am I saying I can't think of her that way. It's wrong. I Spencer Carlin cannot crush on a girl. No. No. No. I like boys. Only boys.

The brunette takes a seat next to me and she smells great. I wonder what that perfume is that she has on. God! I'm in trouble. Shaking my head, I decide to focus my attention on the others at the table. There is a Latino girl with green eyes. She looks like she could rip me shreds if I piss her off. The other girl is maybe Hawaiian or mixed. I'm not sure. Lastly, A guy with a great body. He has dark hair and green eyes. I should be swooning all over him but I'm not. I cannot get the girl that is sitting beside me out of my mind.

My mom and dad take their seats at each end of the table. "Welcome to the Carlin Ranch" my mom starts. "Let's start out by everyone introducing themselves." She looks at Glen to start.

"I'm Glen Carlin and after this summer I'm off to Duke to play basketball." He gives Ashley a wink and a small smile before turning to the guy sitting next to him. She's mine. He had better stop flirting with her. What am I saying? She's not gay. They will probably be all over each other by the end of the summer.

"Hi. I'm Aiden Dennison." He looks directly at me before finishing. "I am or was the star quarterback at my high school." I hate jocks.

"I'm Madison Duarte and I shouldn't be here. I didn't do anything wrong." She huffs. Yep! She is a bitch.

"I'm Kyla Woods and I'm just grateful to be here instead of jail."

We all look at Ashley waiting for her to speak. "I'm Ashley Davies and that is all you need to know." She looks at me before returning to her staring contest with her plate.

Now all the eyes are on me. "I'm Spencer Carlin and I will be teaching ya'll how to take care of and ride the horses."

Ashley's POV

I think the horseback riding classes just became my favorite thing even if Spencer is a bitch. I think it's just a cover though. Maybe she is hiding something. Who knows? I will take it slow with her, however if that Aiden character keeps flirting with her I'm going to let his face meet my fist. She's mine. What am I saying? She's not gay.

"I'm Paula Carlin and this is my husband Arthur Carlin" The older blonde introduces herself and Mr. C. "We are the owners of this Ranch, and we expect each of you to follow the rules we gave you when you first arrived."

Lunch was filled with a lot of silence afterwards. We where taken on a tour of the ranch. Our first stop was the stables. The smell was horrible. They had six horses including that black one I saw in the photos in Spencer's room. Looking around I also saw cows, goats, chickens, and pigs. I wonder when we are going to sing the farmer in the Dale?

"We will be cleaning and mucking out the stalls everyday along with grooming the horses." The young blonde with the crystal blue eyes speaks. "You will learn how to milk the cows and goats as well." What? I am so not doing that.

The rest of the tour consisted of the garden behind the house and the building where we will be having all of our classes, which include bible study. Apparently, we have to sit and listen to Mrs. C spit out bible verses every night after dinner.

The evil blonde woman allowed us to all get to know each other until dinner. So that is what we are doing. The six of us decided to hang out in Kyla and Madison's room. Spencer and Glen joined us as well at their parent's request.

"So Spencer. Do you have a boyfriend?" Aiden give her his best smile.

"No" is all she says uninterested and leans back on the bed.

"Well how..." Glen cuts him off.

"Leave my sister alone."

Spencer's POV

I love Glen. He is so understanding and accepting. Glen is the only person that I have even mentioned that I might like girls to. All he said was I love you no matter what.

That Madison chick however is an attention whore. She has been talking the entire time wanting everyone to pay attention to her. To top it off though she has thrown herself completely at my brother. He's loving it though. I can tell from the smiles and looks he keeps sending her way.

Kyla hasn't said much except for agreeing or going along with whatever Madison says. She's cute but defiantly straight. Her eyes have not left Aiden's body. He hasn't noticed though. He's to busy staring at my breasts. Feeling a little uncomfortable, I fold my arms over my chest and sigh. Looking over to Ashley I realize she is in her own little world. I wonder what she's thinking about. She comes off as this badass but I'm not so sure that is really her. Maybe she is like that to only hide how she really feels.

"DINNER TIME" my dad yells out. Wow! It's amazing how fast time goes when you're bored.

Dinner was the same uncomfortable silence as lunch. Ashley is still sitting beside me though. Aiden tried too. That was actually pretty funny watching them race to the chair closest to mine. I will probably never admit this aloud though I'm glad Ashley won.


	3. Chapter 3

Cyberauthor: I'm glad you like my story! I didn't even realize you had a challenge up similar to this. That's Cool! Thanks for the FB! I hope to hear from you again. Spashley is coming!

Arh1986: I always look forward to your FB! You've left FB for me to enjoy since my very first story! Thanks for that!

Erasexmyself: Thanks for comment! I hope to hear more from you too!

A/N: Here it is. Let me know what you think. Spashley interaction is coming in the next chapter so let's all get excited! YEAH! Or YEEHAW!

Thanks to Scouse for being my beta!

PG-13

Chapter 2

Ashley's POV

Damn Mrs. C is long winded. I'm not sure what was said during bible study since I zoned out after she mentioned something about Matthew, all I know right now is that I can't wait to get to our room. Don't get me wrong I'm nervous as hell about being alone with Spencer, but I'm excited too. I wonder if she will actually talk to me?

The shower was refreshing. For a minute there, I thought I wasn't going to be able to get the animal smell off me. Burning all my clothes when I get home and starting over with a new wardrobe will be the only option I will have. Back in my room, it's only 9pm. I refuse to go to bed this early. Ashley Davies is not a child; I do not go to bed at 9pm, the bedroom door opening up stops my inner rant. If I wasn't wet before, I sure as hell am now. Spencer in a towel, there is only one word to describe the site in front of me HOT!

"Do you mind turning around while I change?" she asks me.

Spencer's POV

"Of course. Sorry." She turns and faces the wall. The curly haired brunette is muttering something to herself but I can't make it out.

Ashley is adorable in her pj's. I wonder what her skin feels like? No! Bad Spencer! Very bad Spencer! I am not allowed to think about things like that. Fighting my own feelings is the only way. I'm just going to go to sleep. I will not talk to her because if I do I will end up falling in love and that is not possible for me. I throw on my boxers and t-shirt quickly.

"Ok. It's safe to turn back around." I say as I climb into my bed.

"Thanks" Ashley turns back around and gives me a smile. Not just any smile though it's a nose-crinkling smile that could quite possibly light up a dark room. I love that smile.

By the look on her face, I can tell she wants to ask me another question. "So! Why are we going to bed so early?"

"Just go to sleep Ashley. Trust me."

Ashley's POV

I have never loved hearing someone say my name as much as the way Spencer just said it. Usually I'm not one to drop a conversation especially since she didn't answer my question. "Trust me" that small sentence keeps bouncing around in my head. One day I hope she will say that in another context. Until then all I can do is dream about it. I hope I dream about her and those beautiful blue eyes. Sighing, I close my eyes and sleep quickly takes over body.

"RISE AND SHINE!" loud banging pots and pans ring out through the hallway. "WE'RE BURNING DAYLIGHT!"

Groaning and cussing the world for being woken up, I look out the window. Burning daylight? The sun hasn't even woken up. The clock says it's only 4:30am. I look over to Spencer's bed. She's not there. I wonder where she is? Moaning a couple more times, I get up and change into my work clothes. I'm sorry but Levi's, flannel, and boots does absolutely nothing for me.

By the time I make it down stairs, everyone is already seated. Aiden sat next to Spencer. Damn him! No worries though payback is going to be a bitch.

"Ashley grab a plate. We have a lot to do today." Mr. C says as he rushes by me.

I did notice that Spencer looked up at me when her dad said my name. Her eyes showed some disappointment in them. I bet she is upset because I'm not sitting beside her. Giving her a small smirk, I grab my plate and eat.

Spencer's POV

I wish Aiden would leave me alone. He has not stopped talking about football or basketball or whatever the hell it is. I DO NOT CARE! Is all I want to scream at him. I heard my dad mention Ashley's name and of course, I looked up. She looks good in that outfit.

"Spencer are you listening to me?" The dumb jock touches my arm.

"Yeah"

"So then would you like to give me a more private tour of the ranch?" What? No way!

"Sorry. I can't I have a lot to do today. However, I'm sure Glen would if you ask." Smirking at Glen who has his eyes bugging out of his head. That will teach him to make fun of me for having to share my room.

"Maybe another time then?" Does this boy ever get the hint?

"Sure" I make my way from the table.

Disposing of my dirty dishes in the sink, I exit the house. The stable is my haven. Time to get to work. I let all the horses out of the stalls and into the pastures. Snickering a little, I realize the newbie's are going to have clean all these stalls today. They don't look like they've done an ounce of work in their entire lives. People entering the barn interrupt my silent musing.

"What are we going to be doing in here?" Madison asks. She is going to ruin those shoes.

"I've set up wheel barrels and shovels for each of you to use."

"Use for what?" They all ask.

"Mucking out the stalls." Everyone has blank and clueless looks plastered onto their faces. I love this part of the job.

"Take the shovels and remove all of the horse manure." is the last thing I say as I walk away and leave them to there job.

Ashley's POV

Let me just say that I HATE HORSE SHIT! I have been scooping it up for the last forty-five minutes. My blisters have blisters, and I'm sure my nails are ruined too. On the plus side though I'm almost done. While everyone else was complaining, I started working. A couple more piles of shit, and I can go and find Spencer. Maybe she will talk to me today. Finally, I'm finished!

Outside the stable, I scan the area looking for her. She is nowhere in sight. Sighing in defeat, I start to make my way back.

"Hello Ashley. Already done?" Mr. C greets me with a warm smile.

"Yes sir. I was looking for Spencer. I wanted to ask her a question."

'Well in that case, I suggest that you head in that direction. She spends a lot of her time at the pond over there." He smiles again.

"Thanks" and I take off towards the direction he pointed.

After a couple of minutes of walking, I come up on a giant oak tree with a large pond beside it. Simply beautiful. Underneath the tree is where I find my Spencer. I could get used to calling her that. Smiling to myself, I make my way closer to her. She is busy writing in a book. Her back is to me so she doesn't see me approaching her. Sitting on that root sticking out of the ground completely focused on her writing.

Smiling "What you doing?" Pleased with myself for scaring her, I wait for her reply.

"Holy Shit Ash! You scared me half to death." She says trying to catch her breath. Wait a minute, Ash?


	4. Chapter 4

Spashley time! Well sort of. I didn't really see them jumping each other right off the bat so for right now they are building or working up to that. I hope everyone likes this update! Please let me know if you have any ideas for a prank on Aiden. I figure what better way to bond then to make his life horrible. LOL! Sorry no FOF this time. Maybe before the next update.

Scouse thanks for being my beta! I know I have been sending you updates like mad lately!

PG-13

Chapter 3

Spencer's POV

What is she doing here? How did she find me? Wait I called her Ash. Shit! Now she is going to think I like her or something. Looking at her, I realize she has a very amused look on her face. I think she's proud that she scared me.

"So what you doing Spence?" Spence? I like the way it sounds when she says it. Glen is usually the only person who calls me that.

"Having a heart attack! You?"

"I was looking for you." Why was she looking for me? I mean... I don't know what I mean. Damn this is so confusing.

"You found me. Now what?"

"I just wanted to talk. I figured we should at least be friends if we're going to be living together that's all."

"Friends? In order for us to be friends I would have to get to know you." She looks around for a minute. Then she takes a seat on the root I was sitting on earlier.

"Fine. Ask me any thing you want. I'm an open book."

Ashley's POV

I cannot believe I just said that to her. I never talk about myself to anyone. Ever! She's a complete stranger and just like that, I'm willing to tell her everything. The pond is beautiful and the shade from the old oak tree complements the pond perfectly. I would defiantly spend my time here if I lived here. She wants to ask me a question; I can tell by the way that she is biting her bottom lip. That is so adorable. God, I'm turning soft. Ashley Davies does not use the word adorable.

"What did you do?" Excuse me? What did I ... Duh!

"Joy riding with some friends. I didn't know the car was stolen at the time or I probably would have never got in."

"That sucks!" Tell me about it. "So anyway, tell me about your family. What are they like?"

Great! My family is such a lovely topic. "Mom's a bitch and dad is dead."

"Sorry about your dad."

"Thanks, so tell me about yourself." She takes a seat next to me on the root. We are both looking out over the pond now.

"Not much really. I mean I love my horse. I'm a barrel racer. There's not really anything else to tell."

"I'm sure there is. Ok then what is your horse's name? Tell me about barrel racing?"

"His name is Thunder." That's an interesting name for a horse. I wonder why she named him that?

"Why Thunder?"

"The sound of his hoofs pounding into the ground reminded me of a thunder storm." The smile on her face as she talks about her horse is gorgeous. I love that smile.

We continue to talk about barrel racing and anything else that happens to come up. I even told her about my music. She made me promise to play for her sometime. Spencer may come off as a bitch at first but she is definitely not one. I notice she keeps looking at her watch.

"Why do you keep looking at the time?"

Spencer's POV

"So I can get back on time." I'm in so much trouble. I'm already smitten with her, and I guess I can handle being her friend and nothing else. I'm lying to myself again. After talking to her even this short amount of time, I realize that I want more be more than friends. I just hope she feels the same.

"Time for what?"

Looking at my watch one last time "we have to head back", I say as I stand up and head back in the direction of the stables. However, a hand grasping my arm stops me.

"Wait" I can feel the sparks shooting through me. She can feel them too. I can tell by how quickly she releases me. I'm miss the feeling almost instantly.

Brushing it off for now "come on Ash, we have to get back." I'm assuming that she wasn't expecting that to happen, because she doesn't talk at all she just nods and follows me back.

We walk in silence all the way back. I keep stealing small glances at her on the way. She is doing the same because I caught her a couple of times. Right before we enter the barn Ashley grabs my arm again. The sparks are there along with a new feeling. Butterflies in my stomach. I'm falling for her and there is nothing I can do about it.

"I meant to ask you. Do you like Aiden?"

"No" she smiles at my answer that nose-crinkling smile. I love that smile.

"Good because I was thinking we could play a practical joke on him or something. Do you want to help?" hell yes I want to help, that jock is beginning to get on my last nerve.

''Yea, I'll help''

''Good.''

Ashley's POV

Doing the happy dance in my mind, I almost missed her next question. "What do you have in mind?"

This is going to be a beautiful friendship. However, after talking to her even that little bit I'm already smitten. I can handle being just friends with her. No, I'm lying to myself. I want more. I will always want more. I just hope she feels the same way. The sparks I felt had to mean something right? She must have felt them too. I know she did. I saw her face.

"I'm not sure yet, but I will figure something out by tonight."

"Sweet" We enter the barn only to be met with three very smelly-dirty teenagers. Apparently, I missed the manure fight.

Kyla and Madison must have gotten pissed off at Aiden because he is covered in shit. Damn! I can't believe I missed it. Maybe I could've of helped. He's going to smell for weeks. The other two are not any better off but at least they do not have any in their hair. They do look proud of themselves.

"What happened in here?" Spencer sounds furious.

"Well you see, this dumbass..." Kyla cuts off Madison. "He was trying to convince us to have sex with him in the nasty ass barn." Aiden just smirked. He's an asshole. I bet they would help us too. We could make his entire stay her miserable. This summer is starting to look up.

"You three go get cleaned up and meet me back here. You've got thirty minutes." The young blonde gritted teeth.

They all left for the showers. Boy did they ever make a mess in here. This is going to take forever to clean up. "Ash, do you mind helping me?"

"Sure. No problem." We got to work cleaning up the mess that they made. Spencer is a hard worker. Just another thing I lover about her. Wait! Love? I can't already love her can I? Smiling to myself, yes I can.

"What did you say?" Please don't tell me I said that aloud.

Spencer's POV

Did she really just say love? I must be imagining things because there is no way she could already love me. So does that mean that she is gay? Please let her be. This is so much more then a schoolgirl crush I have on her. I think I might possibly love her too. I'm in so much trouble if my mom finds out. Maybe I had better talk to Glen about it. He's always been there for me when I needed him.

They really made of mess of things in here. Aiden must have really pissed them off. I wish I could've seen it. Ashley says we are going to get him back. I wonder what she has in mind? I guess I will find out tonight. I was so wrong about her. She is a great person. I can't believe I ever thought she was going to steal my stuff.

"Finally! We're done!" Ashley says as she falls back onto a haystack. "So Spence, what are you going to make them do for destroying the stable?"

"Move the pile"

"What's that?"

"You'll see." I smile wickedly.

Madison, Kyla, and Aiden all show back up at the barn in freshly clean clothes smelling great. They are so fixing to be hating life.

Ashley's POV

I wonder what moving the pile is? Is sounds awful. At least I don't have to help. Props to me for not sticking around. Spencer takes all of us around to the back of the barn. Sitting behind it is the largest pile of shit I have ever seen. This is going to be so good.

"I want you three to move this pile from here to over there." She points to trailer sitting twenty feet away.

"How are we supposed to move that?" Kyla asks disgusted and pointing to the manure.

"Figure it out yourselves. Come on Ashley." Have fun bitches! HA! HA!

"Hey! How come she doesn't have to help?" Madison whines.

"Because she did not make the mess, and she helped me clean it up. Get to work!" Spencer and I both left after that. Let's just say angry Spencer is hot!

"Ashley can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but you can ask another."

"Did you have a boyfriend back home?" How should I answer this?


	5. Chapter 5

More Spashley goodness! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm loving the FB and such. It is what keeps me writing. There will not be an update tomorrow since I'm going to the Monster Truck Jam in Jacksonville! I'm gonna get my redneck on. LOL!

Scouse you're the best! Thanks for all the help with the story! (Gotta love betas)

R for content.

Chapter 4

Spencer's POV

"No. What about you?" Yes! She doesn't have a boyfriend. Maybe my instincts are right, and she's gay.

"No. Come on let's get to the house. It's almost time for lunch." I grab her hand and pull her towards the house. The sparks are still there.

In the kitchen is a table full of sandwiches and fruit for lunch. My parents are nowhere in sight. I haven't seen them or Glen all day. However, knowing Glen he went back to sleep. Ashley and I take our seats to eat. Lunch is quiet, we talk about nothing important. I'm pretty much avoiding the one question that could change our relationship. I wonder how she would react if I asked her if she has a girlfriend? I really want to know though. I think I will ask her.

"So Ash since you don't have a boyfriend. What about a girlfriend?"

Ashley's POV

(Coughing) Did she just ask me if I had a girlfriend? Okay, I was not expecting that. Looking at her, she looks like she is really regretting asking me.

"Sorry. I... I didn't... mean... to..." Even when she stutters, it's cute. Cutting her off

"Don't worry about it Spence. It's fine. I promise. I don't have a girlfriend at the moment." I hope she catches on to that.

"Thanks. Sorry for assume..." Seeing the realization come across your face is priceless. "Wait. You said at the moment. That means that you're gay. Right?"

"Yes I am. Are you ok with that?" Please let her be. Please! "Look if you're uncomfortable with it. I understand. I will just stay out of your way the rest of the time I'm here. Sorry." I get up and start running for the door. I have to get away from her. The hurt I'm feeling right now is unbearable, and I haven't even kissed her yet. I'm about to throw the door open when I feel a hand touch my shoulders. I don't even have to turn around to know it's her. I can feel the sparks, plus she is the only other person in the room.

"Ashley. I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean to make you think..." Turning around I'm met with Spencer's tear stained face. "It's ok that you're gay. I don't mind. Please stay." I don't think I will ever be able to refuse her anything she wants.

Spencer's POV

I almost screwed up big time. She was going to leave just like that. I can't lose her. Not thinking anymore, I pulled her into me for a hug. My arms wrap around her neck and at first, she is stiff. A moment later, however she is wrapping her arms around my waist pulling us tighter together. The sparks have turned into electricity running through our bodies. The sensations flowing through my body are almost too much, making me nearly pull away, but her placing her head on my shoulder, makes me forget that thought instantly. I could get used to this, the feel of her in my arms, her breath on my neck. I pull back after a minute or so and we lock eyes. I can see the depth in her chocolate orbs. They are completely open and full of something I cannot place at the moment. I've seen it somewhere before. I just can't put my finger on it.

Ashley leans in to me. I think she is going to kiss. I am so not ready for this. It's too soon. I haven't even came out to myself completely yet. Even if I'm pretty sure, I'm gay. I am not ready to kiss a girl in my parent's kitchen of all places. She is so close to me, I can feel her breath on my lips, but she sees the fear in my eyes. Instead of truly giving me a kiss, she turns her head to side and pecks my cheek.

Ashley's POV

Shit! I almost kissed her. I want to, don't get me wrong but when I saw the fear and uncertainty in her eyes I couldn't do it. I pulled completely away from her and muttered an apology to her before leaving her standing by herself in the kitchen.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Ashley! I probably just completely wrecked our friendship over that little stunt. That must be a new world record for me or something we where not even friends a full day. I'm such a screw up!

Spencer's POV

My cheek is tingling from where she kissed it. Covering my cheek to savour the feeling a little bit longer, I look up to realize Ashley is gone. Shit! Where did she go? I hope she doesn't think I'm upset with her or that I don't want to be her friend still. "I wanted to." I whisper to myself.

"Wanted to what?' Holy shit! I didn't realize someone else was here.

"Nothing" is all I say as I try to make a break for it before any other questions can be asked. I didn't make it.

"Where are the others?" I have never been able to get away from my mother in time. My dad is another story. I need Glen. Where is he?

"I had Aiden, Kyla, and Madison move the pile."

"Why?"

"They wrecked the stable."

"What about Miss Davies?"

"She had already finished mucking out her stalls and came and found me. Plus she helped me clean up their mess." I turn to make another break for the door but she grabs my elbow before I can run.

"You are not to be friends with that girl or any of the others. You understand!" I don't want to be friends I want to be so much more to her.

"Yes Ma'am" and I bolt out the door to look for Ashley or Glen.

I looked around for an hour with no luck. I couldn't find either one of them, so I did the only thing I could think of to clear my mind. I practiced my barrels, with Thunder, for the competition coming up in a couple of weeks.

Leaning into the first turn as we approached the barrel, Thunder cut the turn perfectly and galloped towards the next one. Rounding that barrel even sharper then the last, we raced to the last barrel in the middle. Thunder rounded it with easy before breaking out into a full speed gallop towards the finished line. We are performing perfectly together. This competition is in the bag.

Ashley's POV

Wow! She's good. I found her and Thunder running around the three barrels after our so-called classes. She can't see me from my position in the bushes. I could watch her all day. Please let her still be talking to me. I have never wanted a friend as much as I wanted her.

Spencer's POV

I didn't see anyone else that day until dinnertime. Ashley sat across from me, which left Aiden to sit beside me. I could feel her eyes burning into the top of my head through the entire meal. I couldn't bare to look up though. It hurts that she avoided me all day. Maybe I can get her to talk to me once we are in the safety of my room. More importantly, at least at the moment I hope we are still going to play that prank on Aiden together. I am going to stab my fork into is hand if he touches my leg one more time underneath the table. The guy just does not have a clue. You would think that if someone was trying to sit as far away from you as I was to him. He would realize that I'm not interested at all. I mean come on. I'm sitting on top of my mother if that says anything at all about it.

Madison and Kyla have done nothing but scowl at me the entire time. They are upset with me for making them move the pile, but I couldn't let them go unpunished because if my mom found out I wouldn't be allowed to compete in the barrel competition coming up. I will try to apologize to them after bible studies.

Ashley's POV

Some of the chores they had us do today were insane. I mean come on I had to pick corn, potatoes, and tomatoes just to name a few. Then we had to feed all the animals, wash the dishes, and scrub the bathrooms. Not to mention the classes we had to attend. I really have no interest in learning about any of that stuff except maybe the horses, which we didn't have today. Tomorrow we get to learn how to milk a cow. Sounds like a party! On a sadder note, I feel really awful about avoiding Spencer all day even if I did watch her ride. She didn't know. I will try to talk to her when we are safely in her room tonight. I also have to come up with a plan for Aiden. Think! Think! Think! What can we possibly do to him that would totally embarrass him without killing him?

BRAIN BLAST! I got it. I hope Spencer will help. Brain blast? I have got to stop watching Jimmy Neutron. I'll talk to my gorgeous blonde tonight.

Spencer's POV

Showered and dressed for bed, I make my way to my room. I hope that Ashley is there. Entering the room, I'm met with beautiful brown eyes again. We lock for a split second before I look away breaking the moment. I make my way to my bed and sit down. Sighing and running my fingers through my hair, I decide to break the uncomfortable silence that has over taken us.

"Why did you run off?"

"Honestly. I was scared. Scared that you would freak on me or something. You're the first real friend I've had in a long time. I'm so sorry Spence. I promise it will not happen again. I promise..." I cut her rambling off.

"Ashley breath. It's ok. I promise. I still want to be your friend." A smile brakes across her face and before I realize it, I'm on my back with a laughing Ashley on top of me hugging me for dear life. The sparks are back. Having Ash on top of me is a wonderful feeling that I never want to lose. She pulls back to look at me and we are in the same trance as before in the kitchen. This time however Ashley pulls completely back and out of the embrace. She mutters a "sorry" before sitting in front of me on my bed.

"Before I forget. I have a great idea for a prank." Ashley announces. I hope its good.

"Let's here it."

"Remember that movie The Cowboy Way?" Yeah. But why? OMG!

"Ashley we cannot let a calf suck on his penis no matter how funny it might be at the moment. He could lose it." Wait! That might me a good thing. No bad Spencer for thinking that.

"Come on it's a great idea. We can film it and put it on youtube." That would be funny but no Ashley would end up in juvie for sure. I would probably be right behind her.

"I have a better idea."

Ashley's POV

That sucks that we can't use my idea; however, Spencer's idea is great. Tomorrow is going to be great. I can't wait. Spencer and I talk for a little while longer. We are almost back to where we where before I almost kissed her. Like I said almost. She seems to be battling with something in her mind but she's not sharing. I hope it's not about me. I fall asleep with a smile on my face. I know I'm going to be dreaming about the almost kiss tonight.

Pots and pans again. God! I hate the alarm clock here. I can't throw it at the wall. I climb out of bed and get dressed before making my way down to breakfast. Today is going to be great. I sit by Spencer today while Aiden sulks across the table. I laugh to myself thinking about what will happen today. Paybacks a bitch!

Spencer's POV

I talked to Glen this morning about everything I am feeling. He said he would support me with whatever I choose. He is the best big brother. I'm going to miss him when he goes away for college. Glen did die laughing when I told him the plan for Aiden today. He agreed to help.

Everyone finished his or her regular chores before meeting Glen and I at the stable again.

"Ok guys! We are gonna learn how to milk a cow." Glen smirked at Aiden before continuing.

He explained everything and showed them how with a rubber clove as example. Aiden smirked when Glen mentioned it was like jacking off a guy. He probably had a lot of practice.

"So who wants to try first?" Glen looked at Aiden "Come on Aiden. Show the girls how it's done."

"Sure" We all followed Glen to the back of the stables. In the pen was a bull.

"Okay dude. Take this bucket and stool and get to it." It's a good thing Glen tied Old Doc to a post. Plus once you start arousing a bull, he will not move anyway.

"Isn't that..." I cut Kyla off and whisper in her ear what's happening. She turns around and tells Madison. They are both snickering now.

The dumb jock sits the stool down beside the bull and places the bucket underneath. Before we even realize it, he is stroking the bull up and down. "There is nothing coming out!" He yells.

"It takes a little bit of time. Just keep going!" Glen yells back.

Aiden nods and keeps up his strokes. Finally we all here the bull makes a noise before releasing his cum into the bucket. He comes back over with a big grin on his face. "I did it!" You sure did dumbass.

"Why don't you try some?" Aiden nods and lifts the bucket up to taste the milk.

"Hey kids! What are ya'll up to?" My dad just had to come over here.

"I just got through milking that cow over there." Aiden proclaims excitedly and points to the bull. He takes big gulp out of the bucket. YES! After he removes the bucket and wipes his face that was covered in the milk.

"Son that is not a cow. That is a bull."

What did you think of that prank? Let me know please!


	6. Chapter 6

Spashley Goodness Coming Soon! I hope yall like this chapter! Please let me know! Here is some FOF for all you wonderful people out there. Thanks to scouse for being my beta!

arh1986: I hope you didn't hurt yourself when you fell. I'm glad everyone loved the prank. The only thing that concerns me is the fact no one mentioned the hug between them. All well!

cyberauthor: Yes it was disgusting and very funny! I hope you like the next one too!

kaj1472000: LOL! Thanks for the comment!

Tiger87: It's coming I promise! Without spashley goodness we wouldn't have a reason to breathe.

brokenvoice: Yes! Yes it was. A lot more fun and closeness to come.

Chapter 5

Ashley's POV

A couple of weeks have gone by since Aiden's little rendezvous with the bull. I still catch myself laughing whenever I think about it. I was surprised however by the fact that Mr. C didn't get on to us. He actually had a smile on his face and laughter in his eyes after Aiden's little drink. Spencer and Glen where pulled aside though. I'm not sure what was said exactly. Only thing I know is what Spencer told me in her room that night, which was, she promised not play anymore pranks on him like that again. Of course, the only thing that came to my mind was "like that".

Spencer's rodeo is this weekend, and Mrs. C promised we could all go and watch as long as we behaved. The pond has become mine and Spencer's spot to relax and talk without being caught. She seems to fear her mother catching us. I've asked her about it several times but she always brushes it off or changes the conversation on me. I'm not giving up though. I will get to bottom of the mystery that is Spencer Carlin.

"Hey Ash. What you doing?" My beautiful blonde asks from behind me. I have grown used to thinking of Spencer as mine. I like thinking of Spencer as mine. Even though all we consider each other is friends. I still want more.

Spencer's POV

"Thinking." She is so beautiful. These last couple of weeks have done anything but relinquish my crush on Ashley. The only thing I have come to realize is that she is an amazing, smart, funny, and caring person who I would love to have by my side for the rest of my life. We catch ourselves having moments like the first one all the time now. Nothing ever comes of them. I think she is scared that I will panic and runaway from her. I wouldn't though. I want her to kiss me. That would be all I would need for my entire emotions spill out and my fears to be forgotten. A kiss.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for you."

"Well you found me. Now what?" She smirks at me. I wish I had the courage to kiss her but I can't, at least not yet. I also have the sinking feeling she might not kiss me ever. We are both battling our fears but we are both losing.

"Have you finished your chores?" I step closer to her wanting to feel her touch. "Because I would hate for you to have to miss my barrel competition on Saturday." I see her visibly gulp as I enter her personal space.

Ashley's POV

She is killing me with these games. Always finding a way to touch me or a reason to hug me, she's killing me. I want her so bad. I find myself taking cold showers every night because of her. She is a tease and a fucking good one at that. "Ye... y... yes" I manage to stutter out. I'm already wrapped around her finger. I'm in so much trouble.

"Good" she brushes a few loose curls behind my ear "I would hate for you to not be there, cheering me on." She whispers and I can feel her breath on my lips. Our lips are only centimeters apart. All I would have to do is lean in just a little and I would be kissing Spencer Carlin. Why can't I? My heart is telling me to go for it but my head is saying no. I want my heart to win but it never does. I pull away only to miss her warmth right away. The hurt in her eyes is apparent. She wanted me to kiss her just as bad as I want to kiss her. I know I can't make the first move. It has to be her because she is the one battling with whether she's gay or not. She has to work through her issues without someone trying to pull her in one direction or push her in another. This is not the Ashley Davies I'm used to. Normally I would have already used her uncertainty against her. Fuck'm at any cost and leave'm, but not her. I care for her. That's a lie. I don't just care. I love her. I'm in love with Spencer Carlin and I have never even kissed her.

Love is such a new feeling for me. I have never been in love before.

"Sorry" She takes a step away from me.

Spencer's POV

I try to make my retreat from her but she grabs my arm before I can run. "Don't be sorry. You need to figure out what you want. I'll be here waiting for you when you do." She kisses my cheek and lingers there longer then normal and just like that she gone. I'm left here to think about what she just said. "Don't be sorry. You need to figure out what you want. I'll be here waiting for you when you do." What does that mean? I know what I want. I want her there is no doubt about it. I'm just scared of what that means for me. Can I handle being gay and everything that comes with it? I hope she waits for me. My fears are the only thing holding me back. The weirdest part is I'm not sure of what I'm scared of.

"Please wait for me." I sigh to myself as I watch her walk further and further away from me.

Ashley's POV

I had to leave. She cannot see me cry. Wiping away my tears, I whisper, "I will wait for you forever, my love."

The rest of day, I avoid her even though I promised her I would never do that again. It was too hard to look into the crystal blues and not want to make her mine. Instead, I spent the rest of my day with Kyla and Madison helping them with their chores.

Meals where uncomfortable for me. I still sat beside her but I didn't talk. Neither did she. We listened to the other conversations around us which where not anything worth remembering. After lunch, I had to go to a shrinking session with Mr. C. today. I need to talk about what I'm feeling but if he figures out it's Spencer. He might send me away, and I may never get to be with her.

I've caught her staring at me constantly the last several days. We haven't really talked anymore and I've made sure we are not alone except when we are in her bedroom at night. Those have been the hardest times. She wants to say something to me I'm sure, but she never does. All I can do is wait.

Spencer's POV

I am so confused. We are hardly ever alone anymore. She will not talk to me except for the occasional polite small talk. She is driving me mad. I know she is waiting for me to figure things out but I have. I want her. I have to tell her. Just how to tell her, is the question. We are never alone together except in my room at night, and she is always pretending to be asleep when I come in from my shower. I need to stop thinking about this. I have my barrels to think about. Thunder and I have about three girls in front of us before we go. I have to stop thinking about her. My dream is to win the nationals. Well is used to be now all I want is to kiss Ashley. "God. I need her," I pray to myself.

"Need who?" I know that voice. Ashley!

Ashley's POV

She climbs down off her horse and faces me. The smile on her face is the biggest I've seen in days, which makes me smile too. Taking a few steps closer so she is in my personal space again, she whispers "you." I can feel her breath on my lips and just like the last time our lips are only a few centimeters apart. As I start to back away again, I feel a hand grasp the back of my neck stopping me. "Please don't run from me again." Our eyes lock and for the first time I don't see uncertainty. I see hope, want, and trust. Her eyes glance at my lips before she wets her own. I follow suit. We both lean in our lips just almost barely touch before our spell is broken.

"CARLIN TO THE GATE!" The loud speaker announces.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait today. I've been at the hospital with C my partner.

Thanks to Scouse for being my beta

PG-13

Chapter 6

Spencer's POV

I almost kissed her. I almost kissed Ashley Davies! That damn loud speaker stopped me. Maybe I'm not supposed to kiss her. My mom says its wrong but I don't get how being in love with someone can be wrong. I'm so confused.

"You ready?" The gate hand asked. I nodded and waited for the go.

Thirty seconds later, we received the go signal and we took off. Thunder flew towards the first barrel making a sharp right turn to round the barrel. I could hear my family cheering me on from the stands. We came to the next barrel quickly making my horse cut even sharper around the barrel to shave even more time off. I swear I could touch the ground during that lean in on the turn. "GO SPENCER!" Someone shouts. Rounding the last barrel, Thunder throws his head down, and we make a mad dash to the finish line. When racing a clock, every second counts. Someone shouts "TIME!" as I pass the finish line.

I'm anxious waiting for our time to be called out.

"Time for Miss Carlin and Thunder is…"

Ashley's POV

"…14.3" That has to be the best time. She has to win. I wish I was paying attention to the other riders then I would know if she won. Damn it! I can't get that almost kiss out of my mind. Wanting to kiss her was the only thing going through my mind until they announced Spencer's name to go. Watching her in her zone was mesmerizing. They where as one taking the turns. Truly graceful. I thought my beautiful blonde was going to fall at the second barrel. She could have stuck her hand down and grazed the dirt. "Our Women's Barrel Racing Champion is Spencer Carlin!" She won! She won!

Everyone was on their feet applauding for herm, except for Aiden. He still hasn't forgiven us. She rode out on horseback to claim her trophy. My blue-eyed blonde haired girl looks amazing in her Levi's, cowboy boots, and stylish cowgirl shirt. I'm not sure what it is called. All I know is I would love to see her in that hat with nothing else on. God! I have to stop thinking like that. I mean that almost kiss could of been a mistake for her. She may not even want me like that at all. I guess I will have to wait and see.

Spencer's POV

Back at the ranch, my family wanted to celebrate with me. The only thing I wanted to do was find Ashley. The fiery brunette left with the others to feed the animals and get them settled for the night including Thunder. I wanted to settle him but my mother had other plans for us that night. My older clone, only in looks, rattled off a bunch of crap about what I needed to do at nationals next month. I wasn't listening though. Why should I want to be told how I could have done better when I just won? By a landslide, I might add.

Several hours later, not really it just felt like it, I rushed off to my bedroom. Ash wasn't there. Sighing, I grabbed my things for the shower hoping she would be here when I returned.

Disappointment ran through me, when I returned from my shower, she was not here. I think she's avoiding me again. What is she so scared of? I should be scared and avoiding her but no it's the other way around. Girls are so confusing sometimes.

Forty-five minutes later and still no sign. I gave up and went to sleep maybe I will be able to talk to her morning. Closing my eyes, I knew I was going to be dreaming of her tonight.

Ashley's POV

Sleeping on the floor is not the best idea I've ever had. My back is killing me. I'm just thankful that Mads and Ky let me crash here with them. I don't want to avoid Spencer but she can't break my heart if she can't find me.

Breakfast was tense. I'm sure I could have cut through it with a knife. Spencer wouldn't look at me the whole time. I did notice the red rim eyes though. She had been crying. Maybe I should have talked to her last night. I'm such a dumbass! After morning chores, I will find her and make everything right.

I've never worked so fast in my life. Mucking out stalls, collecting eggs, and washing dishes where done in record time this morning. I looked around the ranch for her. She was nowhere to be found. Think Ashley! Where could she have gone? Duh!

I headed towards the pond running at full speed. I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight in front of me. She was sitting on the same root writing in her notebook just like the first time I found her here. I slowly made my way to her. I didn't want to be seen just yet.

Once I was right behind her, I spoke "Spencer, I'm sor..."

Spencer's POV

I'm not sure what I'm thinking right now. The only thing I know is that I have to kiss her. When I heard my name, I turned to be met with concerned brown eyes. "Spencer, I'm sor..." I cut her off before she has chance to finish with my lips. My lips crash into hers with great speed and before I have a chance to realize what is happening, I pull away. "Wow! I've wanted to kiss you since the first time I saw you." She smiles and pulls me closer to her. She replies with "now how about we do it right." She winks at me.

"It's okay we'll take it slow as you want. I care about you." She whispers while tucking some loose hairs behind my ear. Our bodies are still barely touching and her hand has not left the side of my face. I close my eyes when I feel her tracing patterns by my ear. I could so get used to this. Her touch is everything I ever want to feel with someone and until now, I never thought I would.

"Spence, can I kiss you?" is barely a whispered request. I shake my head yes. Her hand leaves my ear and touches my cheek with her thumb rubbing slightly to reassure me. "You're beautiful sweetheart." is her last statement before closing the tiny gap in between us. Ash's lips are soft and smooth. I can taste a hint of strawberries on them. It must be her lip-gloss. Kissing her is not like kissing a guy, her kisses are not over powering and she's not trying to see how far she can stick her tongue down my throat. A kiss should be like this on equal terms, no one in control just two people wanting to be. I pull back panting as does Ashley. Our foreheads resting together while we stare at each other. No words are spoken, there is no need. We are both smiling; we've gotten what we wanted most in life. Each other.

Ashley's POV

That was hands down the best kiss of my life. Spencer can kiss. Not wanting to lose contact with her and not wanting to push her to far, I take her back over to the root and let her sit between my legs. I wrap my arms around her waist and rest my chin on her shoulder as she leans into my front with her back. I could get used to this. I have a feeling everything in life should be this great. I have my girl wrapped in my arms and we are staring out over a beautiful pond. Life is great now.

"Ash?" She wraps her arms around mine. "Are we together or is this just a thing for you?"

"Sweetie, I would love for you to be my girlfriend but I understand if you're not ready."

"I would love to be your girlfriend but if my mother finds out. I will not be able to compete at nationals. I'm not even aloud to be friends with you." Sighing. Well nothing good is ever easy.

"We don't have to tell them. It can be our secret that is if you still want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes"

"Yes? Really"

"Yes! I want to be your girlfriend." The blonde in my arms turns around and kisses me quickly on the lips. I squeeze her tightly into me. I never want to leave.

"Come on Ash we need to get back." She stands up and helps me up afterwards. We walk back hand in hand until we reach the stable. I can't believe I wasted so much time yesterday avoiding her. Life is great!


	8. Chapter 8

It's just a filler chapter leading up to the next part of the story. I hope ya'll like it because I'm unsure of it. Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting. It has really been keeping me going. I almost thought of not finishing this one due to being depressed about the show being canceled but I changed my mind. I'm a little OCD when it comes to writing so I would go mad if I didn't finish what I started.

Thanks to scouse for being my beta and telling me I had to post this update. :)

PG-13

Chapter 7

Spencer's POV

"Glen it was the best kiss of my life." Spencer was lying on her brother's bed telling him everything that had transpired that day. He was busy surfing the internet for... well I'm not sure what for.

"That's great Spence, so what are you going to tell mom and dad?" Groaning in frustration, she through a pillow over her head.

"I'm not sure. I was hoping that you would help me." Glen shook his head and turned towards his sister.

"Dad will be okay with it. Mom however that's another question."

"No shit Sherlock!" She through the pillow covering her face at the blonde boy. "She already told me I wasn't allowed to even be friends with her Glen." The young man got up, sat next to Spencer, and placed an arm around her shoulders for comfort.

"We'll figure it out Spence. I promise." He whispered in her ear.

Ashley's POV

I didn't think I was ever going to get out of those damn classes Mr. and Mrs. C teach everyday after lunch. I wonder where Spencer is? Maybe we can sneak off somewhere together.

"Hey Girl!" Not now. I was gonna have some quality time my girlfriend. "Whatca doing?" Rolling my eyes, I turn to face Madison and Kyla.

"Nothing. I was going to relax for a while."

"I think you where going to find Spencer." Mads smile widens when a blush appears on my cheeks. I guess she smarter then I gave her credit for.

"Maybe. Have you seen her?" Opening her mouth to reply but she's cut off.

"Madison!" We all look over in the direction the voice came from to see Glen motioning for her to follow him.

"Catch you later." Just like that, she follows Glen like a little lost puppy. Unfortunately, I'm still left with an uneasy Kyla still standing in front of me. She must be nervous because she keeps playing with her hands and will not make eye contact with me. Sighing, I run my fingers through my hair. Where is Spencer?

"So would you like to hang out with me?" Kyla asks. Why me!

"Sure." We make our way over to the front porch of the house to sit. At least here, I will be able to see Spencer when she shows up.

"What did you do to get sent here?" Might as well start with the question I want an answer to.

"Drugs mostly. I was partying hard and stuff. I guess my parents got fed up or something after about the fifth time the cops brought me home." The smaller brunette finally makes eye contact with me.

"You?"

"Joy riding" She nods her head like she understands.

Spencer's POV

What am I gonna do? I've been up in my room for the last hour just thinking. My mother is going to kill me when or if she finds out about Ashley and me. I know she will make me chose between them. I will not give her up. I just found her. I have never felt so complete in all my life just by a simple look or touch from Ashley. I think I'm addicted to her, to kissing her. I want to touch her but its to soon.

Maybe I can talk to my dad and he can help me figure out what to do. All this is so confusing; I just want to be with her. Why does my mother have to be so narrow-minded?

I stayed up in my room through dinner just thinking about everything that has happened over the last couple of weeks. "Where have you been? I missed you."

Ashley's POV

"I was talking to my brother and I needed to think about some stuff." The young blonde sighed and sat on her bed.

Is she already having doubts about us? I hope not. I really don't think I could take it if she was. "About us?" I ask as I sit beside her on the bed.

"Yes and no. I'm just really scared about my mother finding out. Ash what if she takes you away from me. I couldn't handle it. I need you." Blue eyes are filled with tears when they look up at me.

"She doesn't have to know. We'll be careful. I promise." Please let that be the truth.

"Okay, I believe you. Would you do one thing for me?" Concern fills her face. "Kiss me."

Spencer's POV

Ashley leans over very slow and gentle brushes her lips against mine. My eyes close instantly as soon as contact is made. Sparks fly through our lips at each touch. Our kiss is simple and sweet. There really is no other way to describe it. My hands have not left the bed. I'm scared to touch her even though her hands are tangled in my blonde locks.

"Spence" Ash whispers while still against my lips. I open my eyes to be met with almost black lust filled eyes. "You can touch me." I nod and close the small gap between us once more. This time my hands find the small of her back. I hear Ash moan at the contact of skin on skin. Smiling to myself, I decide to take our kiss to the next step.

Brushing my tongue across her lips, begging for entrance. I feel her mouth slightly open letting me enter. Taking my time, I explore and learn everything there is to learn about her mouth and tongue. Her taste is unique to her. I couldn't describe it if I wanted to. I love it though. Her hands leave my hair and travel down to my shoulders where they stay. I'm not ready for more and she knows it. My hands however do not leave her back. Still too scared to explore with them. Pulling back and panting to catch our breath quickly we lean in to start the process over again. This time my bedroom door opening interrupts us. Ashley jumps and literarily flies across the room to her cot before the person can enter the room. We are both red faced and panting.

"What's going on in here? Ashley, you should be at bible study now."

_Sorry for being so short!_


	9. Chapter 9

I left a tiny hill instead of a cliff for the end of this chapter. More to come soon though. Sorry would of posted sooner but I went to a party. Drunk people are funny. I'm not sure how long before the next chapter will be posted. I'm replacing the flooring and painting my living room.

Not What U Seems: That is the rumor that is going around but it's probably true. Check out for more info.

Thanks to scouse for being my beta!

R

Chapter 8

Spencer's POV

"I better get going then. Thanks for helping me look for" She looked around my room for something before saying "my shirt." Ashley ran out of the room before I could say anything. After she left, I turned to look at our intruder.

"Asshole" I threw a stuffed horse at his head.

"What? Mom was going to come up here looking for her, and I told her I would. You're just lucky it was me." He threw the stuffed horse back at me. That horse is sure racking up a lot frequent flyer miles. "Besides you two even looked guilty when I opened that door red faced and all." He smirked at me and left me staring at an empty doorway. Shit! I should have told her Glen knew about us.

Ashley's POV

Mental note, lock the door next time. Her brother almost caught us after I promised her that no one would find out. I hope she doesn't panic and decide not to be with me now. Gah! Entering bible study, I'm met with scary blue eyes that are so unlike Spencer's.

"Ashley your late! Stay after class." I nod because there is nothing else I can do. "Take you seat so we can continue on please."

Great! The next hour I get to listen to that woman, preach at me. Bible Study is just the best. Sighing, I focus my attention on what Mrs. C is saying "For God did not give us a spirit of timidity, but a spirit of power, of love and of self-discipline.-Timothy 1.7" The evil one scans the room. "Can anyone tell me what that means?" It probably has something to do with not having sex before marriage. Who knows? Forget this! I turn my head and stare out the window thinking of Spence. I wonder what she is doing right now?

Spencer's POV

Is it to soon to ask her if she wants to sleep in the same bed as me? I mean it is just sleep nothing else. I bet she likes to cuddle. What if she doesn't want to? What if? What if? Okay too many 'what if's' time to think about something else. Anything else. It's only 8:20pm that means I have at least forty minutes before she comes back.

My shower was refreshing however; it didn't really take my mind off her. I hope she isn't in a lot of trouble with my mom. That woman has been known to go over board when it comes to disciplinary actions. At least my dad is laid back. Maybe I will talk to him tomorrow about what I've been feeling lately. I'll just leave Ash out of it. He'll still love me right? I'm his daughter.

When is she going to get here? I'm so nervous about what she thinks might happen tonight. There is no way I would have sex with her here in my bed with parent's right down the hall. That is not how I pictured losing my virginity anyway. She's probably has tons of experience. What would she want with someone like me?

"Honey. I'm home!" Ash enters into the bedroom laughing. "Did you miss me? Because I missed you." She asks has she takes a seat on my bed beside me. Instantly I feel her hand cover mine as she laces our fingers together.

"Yes" is the only word I get out before she lifts our conjoined hands and kisses the back of mine.

"Good."

Ashley's POV

All of this is just so surreal to me at the moment. I have the woman of my dreams and I'm in her bedroom on her bed. Yet, I don't want to just fuck her brains out. What ever happened to the old Ashley? All I want to do is talk and get to know her better. Don't get me wrong there will still be some kissing and maybe if I'm lucky light petting but that's it. Can anyone say lovesick puppy?

"Ash?" She is so cute when she trying to ask a question that she's not sure what the answer is gonna be. I just look at her making sure my eyes convey that it's okay. "Do you... do you think... I mean... would you...share my bed with me?" I would love to!

"If you want to. Of course I would." A thought came to me. "Spence what if someone comes in here while we're sleeping?"

"I'll lock the door." She gets up and locks the door. Crawling underneath the covers, she pats the other side of the bed for me. I obey and crawl into bed with her. We are both staring at each other with some of the biggest smiles ever, plastered on our faces. The only thing touching is our hands at the moment.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask never removing my eyes from hers.

"How all these new emotions are running through me. Ash you make me feel so many different things at once. I felt alive for the first time when you walked into my life." She traces the side of my face with her free hand. I just smile.

"I have to kiss you after what you just said."

Moving my body closer to hers, I wrap my arm around her waist as I press a soft simple kiss to her lips. I pull back slightly and look at her to make sure I can continue with our kiss. I've never seen her eyes turn that shade of blue before. Midnight blue is the only colour I can think of that even comes close. Leaning into her again, I lightly nip and suck on her bottom lip before covering her lips completely with mine. The softest lips in the world is the only way to describe them. I will never get enough of her kisses.

Feeling her pull back, I fear I might have gone too far. "I'm sor..." She presses a finger to my lips cutting me off. "It's not that. It's just... that... I don't... I've never had sex before." Her blonde hair covers her face from me.

Brushing her hair out of her face, I place my hand under her chin forcing her to look up at me. "Look at me sweetie." I'm met with hopeful blue eyes. "It's fine. Trust me, I wish I could say the same thing. We will never do anything you're not okay with. I lo... I like you a lot." I hope she didn't catch that. The l word almost slipped out.

"Thank you."

"Now that that's settled. Let's get some sleep." Spencer rolled over so I could hold her. Her back into my front with arms wrapped around her, I sighed into her neck. It should always be like this.

"Ash. Before I forget to tell you. My brother knows about us. I talked to him this morning." She moves more into me.

"Is he okay with it?"

"Yes" She squeezes my hand one last time. "Ash?"

"Good god woman! What now?" I fake annoyance.

"Do you think we can play another prank on Aiden?" God! I love this woman!

"Of course. We'll figure out something tomorrow. Goodnight Sweetie." I kiss the back of her neck.

Spencer's POV

I can't believe she almost said love. Maybe I'm wrong and she didn't almost let it slip. I can't believe that I lying in bed with girl of my dreams holding me. Best night of my life so far.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" I have never slept in this long. It's awful to be woken up by pots and pans banging. However, that was the best night sleep I have ever gotten.

"Make it stop. Please!" Comes a muffled reply behind me. Rolling over, Ashley has the pillow over her face moaning in frustration. Laughing at her, I pull the pillow away from her face. She has a full on pout happening.

"I don't wanna get up. I like laying here with you."

"Me too, but we have to before some realizes my door is locked." Kissing her quickly on the lips, I make my way to my dresser to get dressed for today. Morning breath be damned! Instead of leaving to go change clothes, I opt to change in front of her. I know I'm a tease.

Ash sits up and bed with her eyes wide open when she sees me pull my shirt off. Chuckling to myself, that woke her up. I hurriedly finished getting dressed for the day.

As I sit down on the bed to put my shoes on, I felt two tan arms wrap around me from behind. Squeezing me and pressing sweet light kisses to the side of my neck, she is making me want to stay here all day.

"Let's stay here all day." She sighs into my neck.

"I wish we could but my mother would have a field day with us if we didn't show this morning." I feel her nod into my neck before she gets up to get ready. Of course, she gave me the same show I gave her earlier. Let's just say I'm wet and I haven't taken shower today.

"Hurry up Ash! I so do not want Aiden trying to sit next to me again." He still hasn't stopped pursuing me.

We made our way downstairs to only two available seats. One beside Aiden and the other next to my mother. Neither beside each other. Ashley takes the seat next to him knowing I would rather sit next to my mother than him. On the other hand, it could be she rather sit next to Aiden than my mother. Either way works for me. We finished breakfast quickly.

Dishes where done and everyone but dad, mom, and I made there way to the stable to start their chores.

"Dad can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure." He kisses Paula before she makes her way to whatever it is she does during the day.

"What do you want to talk about Spencer?" Here goes nothing.

"Dad, I think I... I think... Sorry, it's hard for me to say."

"I'm sure whatever it is. It'll be okay. Just tell me." He gives me a kind smile and a hug.

"Dad, I'm gay."


	10. Chapter 10

Please don't be mad at me for this chapter but let the flaming begin. I guess.

Thanks to scouse for being my beta even if I drive her nuts sometimes with the cliffhangers.

PG-13

Chapter 9

Ashley's POV

Spencer has disappeared. I have looked all over for her, after I finished my chores. I even looked in a couple of trees. The pond was even a loss. The last time I saw her she was in the kitchen with her parents. I hope she's okay. Wherever she is. Aiden, Madison, and Kyla had asked me if I wanted to hang out with them for a while. I declined. All I wanted to do was find my girl.

Huffing and cussing to myself after my last failed attempt to locate the allusive blonde, I sat on the front porch to relax until lunch.

"Hey Ashley can I talk to you?" I look over to the voice only to be met with the blonde I wasn't looking for.

"Sure Glen. What's up?" Looking at him up close, I see pain in his eyes. Something must be wrong. Spencer!

"Come with me." I get up and follow the boy.

We make our way down a small path through the woods for what seems like hours. That's probably because neither one of us is talking.

"Glen! Where are you taking me?" My anger getting the better of me.

"Just come on. We're almost there." I'm such an idiot for coming with him. I could be looking for Spencer but no, I'm follow wonder boy through the woods.

"How much further?"

"Where here." Where is here? "Look" he points over to an open field with Spencer sitting in it. He brought me to her. I could hug him but right now, I'm more worried as to why Spence is here.

"Why is she here?"

"She must be real upset to be here. I don't know what happened but she only comes here when she doesn't want to be found."

"Then how did you..."

"I'm her brother." With that, he turned and left me alone with Spencer.

Even from here, I can tell she's crying. It's not a loud shrilling cry just a quiet sob. What happened? Quietly, I make my way to her. Her body is visibly shaking. Her face is pressed into her legs with her arms wrapped around her. I'm going to kill whoever caused this. If it's Aiden, the calf is so coming out to play with him.

Standing behind her "Spence. Sweetheart. What happened?" Her eyes are glassy and red when she finally looks up a me. As soon as she looks at me, though she looks back down. Sighing I take a seat beside her. "Will you please talk to me. Spence I care about you but if you don't talk I can't help."

Next thing I know, Spencer has wrapped her arms around me with her head on my chest. Her tears are in full force soaking my shirt. I do the only thing I can think of, I wrap my arms around her and stroke her hair whispering words of encouragement to her.

We sat like that for at least thirty minutes. Somehow, during that time she managed to move herself so she was sitting on my lap. She did finally stop crying which was replaced with hiccups and sniffles. "Spence baby. Please tell me what is wrong?"

"My dad he... he... he hates me." What? How could he possible hate her?

"Spence. Why?"

"I… (sniffle) told him I was gay. (sniffle)" She breathes into my chest.

"What did he say to you?"

Spencer's POV

What am I going to do? He's was fuming when I said that small sentence to him. I thought he would be the one to understand and help me but no; he turned on me in an instant. Ashley wants to know what he said but I don't even want to think about it much less repeat it. I owe it to her though.

"He told me I wasn't allowed to be that way and that no daughter of his will be gay." I feel so safe in her arms. "He also said that if I wanted to be gay that I will never be his daughter again. He is my father Ashley" squeezing her tighter a few more tears escape "isn't he supposed to love me no matter what?" What am I going to do? I will not give up Ashley but in doing so I run the risk of losing my family. However, if he finds out about us I might lose Ash too.

"Look at me sweetie." She brushes some blonde locks away from my face. "He is wrong for what he said. He should love you no matter what." Small butterfly kisses are place on my forehead. "I'm here for you with whatever you decide to do. I care a lot about you." How did I ever get so lucky? I hate to do this to her but it's the only way I can keep her here with me and keep my family.

"I'm so sorry Ash, but I think we should take a break until my father cools down some." She looks really hurt. O god what have I done. "Ash..." I didn't even have a chance to finish. She bolted from her spot leaving me to cry again. I just gave up the best thing in my life.

Ashley's POV

I will not cry. I will not cry over her. She just threw me away as if I was nothing at the very first snag in our relationship. Damn it! I wish I wasn't in the middle of nowhere right now. A smoke and a bottle Jack would do the trick right now. All I wanna do is scream at the top of my lungs at how much this sucks. I could have spent the rest of my life with her. She was it for me. I never thought I would find someone that completes me the way she does or did. "Damn you Spencer." I whisper under my breath. She broke my heart. The first time I open myself up to love and it backfires. Wiping away more tears that I tried to keep from falling, I fall to the ground behind the stable. I cry. Ashley Davies does not cry, so why am I crying over a girl who I've only know for several weeks. Its really a simple answer she was the yin and I was the yang. We where made for each other.

"What's wrong with you?" I look up to be meet with green eyes.

"She broke my heart Mads." Crying into my hands, I don't even see her sit beside me.

"She's just scared is all. She'll come around. I've seen the way you to look at each other." Where we that transparent to everyone? I hope she right but I'm not sure I would take her back now anyway.

"I don't care anymore. She can go off, marry some guy, and squeeze out some pups for all I care. She doesn't want me or she wouldn't have thrown me away so easily." I spit back nastily at her. I know it's not her fault but she's the only one here I can take it out on. "Sorry" is muttered out and take off away from the only person who was willing to listen to me.


	11. Chapter 11

This one includes a new POV. Thanks to all that have left me reviews. I love reading them. Also thanks for throwing rotten veggies and fruit at me scouse. New update coming soon! Let me know what you think.

Scouse thanks for being the beta for my story.

Chapter 10

Spencer's POV

Ashley is not even staying in my room anymore. I miss her so much. All I want to do is hold her, kiss her, and most of all just love her. She is so angry she will not even look at me, never mind talk to me. I hurt. The sad part is I did it to myself, but if I hadn't I might've lost her for good. I wish she could see that. Anger makes her blind to it.

(Crying) "Glen. She is completely ignoring me. I hate not being with her. Glen it hurts so much. What am I going to do?" Sinking to the floor and covering my arms over my head. "I just want her back…"

"Spence. I'm not sure what to tell you. I thought dad would have been okay with everything." He sits beside me. "If I would have known, I would have never told you to talk to him. We'll figure something out. I promise we'll get your girl back."

"Okay"

Ashley's POV

I'm such a loser. I can't stop crying. That's all I do everyday and night is cry. Madison and Kyla have been great letting me crash in there room. I can't face her yet. Robotic would be the only way to describe me outside of this room. I do everything I have to, but I don't talk to anyone ever. Aiden has even asked what was wrong, but I just kept on walking. I came to this place thinking I was gonna do my time and leave not having a worry in the world. However, what has happening to me here was very different from what I thought. I fell in love, made two great friends, and had my heart broken for the first time.

I just want her back but I'm not sure I will be able to let her back into my heart again. How could she throw away what we had? How?

Paula's POV

Something is wrong with Spencer. Ever since she talked with Arthur, she's been acting weird. I want to know what's going on between them. He will not even talk or look at her anymore and they use to be so close. What happened to them?

I wish she would speak to me about what's going on. I'm sure I could help. She has never come to me for advice of help. Probably because I always come off has a controlling bitch most of the time. I'm not though. I would understand whatever she has to say. I've always felt that Spencer was different, that she wasn't the same as other girls. My first hint was when she was nine and we where watching TV, the show was called Dawson's Creek; she told me she was going to marry Joey. I thought it was the cutest thing ever, which lead me to forbid her from becoming friends with Ashley when I saw them becoming close.

Don't get me wrong I want our daughter to be happy, but I knew Arthur would never approve of Spencer being gay. I just want my happy little girl back. What happened?

Spencer's POV

Thunder and I just had the worst practice ever. I have never fallen off him that much in my entire life.

"Come on boy. Let's go to the pond. I want to be alone to think for a while." We make our way to mine and Ash's old spot. Maybe coming here was a bad idea. Looking around at the landscape, I remember all of our memories we shared here. Our first kiss that was the best kiss of my life. I shouldn't have come here, there are too many memories. I'm so alone right now. Glen's great but his advice isn't the best most times.

Sitting on our root, I crumble into myself crying. "I miss you so much Ash. I didn't want to break up with you but if he would of found out. I would have lost you completely." I cry out to no one.

Ashley's POV

All I wanted was to get away for a while, so I decided to head to the pond to think. When I got there though, I found Spencer sitting on a root crying. "I miss you so much Ash. I didn't want to break up with you but if he would of found out. I would have lost you completely." Um... Um, she broke up with me so she wouldn't lose me but she lost me anyway. We are both so stupid sometimes.

I left before she saw me. I wouldn't be able to handle talking to her right now. Rushing back to Mads' room, I needed to talk to her about the new information I found out.

Paula's POV

I cancelled bible study tonight. Instead, I'm going to find Spencer and talk to her about what's bothering her. Please let her open up to me. All I want to do is help her.

Climbing the stairs and the first door on the right is Spencer's room. My heart is beating out of my chest at what might happen once I enter her room. I knock, waiting for her to answer.

"Come in!" She shouts from the other side of the door. Taking a deep breath, I enter to confront my daughter about what has been going on.

"Spencer can we talk?"

"Sure mom. What about?" I don't think she has stopped crying in days. What or who broke my daughter's heart.

"You. I want to know what has gotten you so upset honey. I love you and I just want you to be happy. Please talk to me."

"I'm in love... I love her mom. I love her and I just threw her away because of what dad said to me." She's on the floor crying now. My poor baby is hurting so bad. "I want her back."

Sighing, I sit down beside her and wrap my arms around her. "Spencer. It'll be okay. I promise. I'll help you get her back." I brush some hair out of her face before placing a kiss to her temple. "I love you so much honey. I just want you to be happy, so who is the lucky girl that stole my daughter's heart?"

"Ashley"


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to scouse for beta job.

Chapter 11

Ashley's POV

I've managed to avoid Spencer for two weeks now. It's getting really hard to not talk to her, and Mrs. C keeps staring at me as if she's trying to figure something out.

What am I gonna do about her? I want to be with her, but I'm so scared she'll just throw me away again when it gets rough. To make matters worse Aiden has been all over Spencer. My Spencer. She seems to hate his advances as well.

Madison and Kyla keep telling me I need to talk to her. Make things right but I keep refusing. She hurt me really bad, and I'm not one to forgive and forget easily either.

I have become and insomniac since she broke up with me. I dream of her every night and it kills me, so I don't sleep. I look awful; well that is what Mads keeps telling me. Spencer doesn't look much better though. I'm sure she hasn't been sleeping either.

I need her as much as she needs me. What am I gonna do?

Spencer's POV

Because I dream of her every night, I haven't slept in weeks. Death would be the only way to describe the way I look right now. The dark circles do nothing for my appearance. What am I gonna do about her? I want her back but I'm pretty sure she will never give me another chance. I don't blame her though I did just push her away as soon as it got hard.

My mom and Glen have been trying to help me figure out a way to get her back. I would have never thought in a million years that my mom would be okay with me being gay. I was so wrong about her. She's a great person. I love her so much. She has been staring at Ashley a lot though, I'm pretty sure she freaking her out with it. I think she's just trying to figure her out or maybe trying to see what I see when I look at my Ashley. Damn it! She's not my Ashley anymore. I gave her up. I'm so fucking stupid.

Glen claims that he has came up with a foolproof plan to get my girl back. I'm not to sure about it since most of his plans backfire leaving someone covered in shit. Unless Aiden is the one covered in it 'because that would be great. He has been flirting or stalking, depending on how you see it, for the last several weeks. Ash's calf idea is sounding a lot better to me now.

Dad still isn't talking to me. I've tried and tried. All he does his walk away from me whenever I approach him. He is being so hateful towards me, and I thought with him helping kids all his life he would be the understanding one. I was wrong. I still love him. I just wish he could love me for me regardless of my sexuality, I'm still the same person I was before I told him I was gay. He'll come around. I hope.

"SPENCER!" My brother running up to me brings me out of my thoughts.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to let you know that the plan 'Get Spashley' together is a go for this weekend." Spashley?

"Spashley? What is that Glen?"

"You know where you merge two names together. I thought it was cool."

"How long did it take you to come up with that?"

"Shut up Spence!" It must have at least taken him a week with that response. "Dad's leaving Friday for a few days, so now would be perfect."

"Okay"

Ashley's POV

We're going on a camping trip for the weekend. Great. Just what I wanted to do, spend three days in the woods sleeping on the floor, I cannot wait. Can anyone say sarcasm? To make matters worse, I will not be able to avoid Spencer at all. Damn Mrs. C for making us do this.

"Everyone got there packs packed?" The older blonde woman looks at all of us with her clipboard in hand. "Good. Everyone mount your horses."

Did I forget to mention that we are going on horse back? My ass is gonna be so sore when we get there. I did find it amusing that Spencer and Glen put Aiden on a horse called Psycho though. I hope he lives up to his name.

Madison ended up riding double back with Glen claiming that she was scared to ride by herself, so Mrs. C is coming now.

"Ready?" Glen yells. "Let's get going." We turn our horses in the right direction and we're off on an adventure in the woods with the bears, snakes, and bugs. I think I would rather deal with bugs and snakes instead of bears.

How long have we been riding these blasted creatures? I can't feel my ass at all. I hope it's still there. The ride hasn't been completely awful though. Aiden was thrown from his horse several times. The last time he fell, he landed in a small swamp we where riding by. Finally Mrs. C made Glen trade with him. I did catch Spencer laughing to herself about it. Hell I was laughing right along with everyone else too.

"We are here!" Spencer says. I miss her voice.

Spencer's POV

It took us about two hours to set-up camp. Glen and I have never laughed so hard in our lives watching them trying to set-up the tents. Mom gave us a stern look when she saw we where not helping them. Now came the question of who to help. Glen went straight for Madison and Kyla, which left me to choose between Aiden and Ashley. There is no way I'm helping that asshole. Ashley it is.

"Hey. Do want some help?" I gesture towards the tent, which now looks more like a hazard to be in then a safe place to sleep. I look down in shame waiting for her answer.

"Why don't you go help Aiden so you can be who your dad and mom want you to be?" I deserve that.

"Please..." She cuts me off.

"No! Leave me alone Spencer!"

"Sorry" is muttered to her as I leave her alone. I make my way over to my horse. He always makes me feel better.

Ashley's POV

I wiped away the few tears that escaped after she turned and left me to the tent again. I hate the affect she has on me. There is also a sinking feeling in me that we are sharing a tent this weekend since there is only four. Maybe she will stay with her mother instead.

"I hate you." I scream out.

Kicking one of the tent poles "Fucking tent." I sit down to pout. Maybe I shouldn't have sent Spencer away.

"Want some help?"

"Sure Glen thanks."

We get the tent up rather quickly after that. I can tell that Glen wants to ask or tell me something but he's not sure how to bring it up.

"Ashley can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Please don't be about Spencer.

"Why won't you talk to Spencer?"

"Look Glen. It's none of your business, but since you probably will not leave me alone I'll tell you." Sighing, "She broke my heart."

"I know she did, but she's sorry. Spencer is hurting too. I think you two should talk." Without another word, Glen turns and leaves me to think it over.

Later that night, we are all sitting outside in the woods in the dark. I have never been scared of the dark before, but some of the noises coming from around us are scaring the shit out of me.

"Who wants another marshmallow?" I'm pretty sure Mrs. C is on something because she is acting strange. Her eyes don't hold that same indifference like before. She seems more open and maybe more accepting.

"No one? Fine. Okay. Sleeping arrangements then." She pulls that clipboard out again. I sure that woman plans her bathroom breaks too. "Madison and Kyla, Glen and Aiden, and Spencer and Ashley. I'm by myself. Alright then. Everyone get to your tents. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." With that she gets up and goes into her own tent.

Glen, Madison, and Kyla all get up and head to there tents leaving Aiden, Spencer, and me alone in front of the fire. Our little triangle isn't even a real triangle. Aiden wants Spencer. Spencer wants me and I want Spencer. God I want Spencer!

"You know Spence. If you want I'm sure Glen would sleep somewhere else if you want to share a tent with me." I'm gonna kill him.

"Not in a million years asshole!" Spencer storms off towards our tent. I just smirk.

Getting up I make my way to the tent. This going to be a fun night.

Spencer's POV

"I can't believe that asshole," I say to no one as I get my sleeping bag ready. "He actually thought I would sleep with him in his tent!" I scream out.

"Don't hold back tell me how you really feel." Ashley enters and she actually spoke to me.

"You're talking to me now?"

"Yeah. I think we should talk." Please don't let me blow it. Please God.

"Ashley I'm so sorry. Please believe me when I say that. I shouldn't have pushed you away. I should have fought to keep you. I was wrong. Please. Please forgive me." I get out in one breath with tears in my eyes.

"Why? Why did you have to break up with me Spencer? Why?" She has tears in her eyes too.

"I was scared. I... I didn't want to lose my father. I lost him anyway. The worst part was that I lost you too. I'm so sorry Ashley."

She's shaking her head "You're scared? That's not a reason Spencer. Why did you throw me away? Why when I LOVED YOU!" The last part was screamed out. Her confession left me speechless. She loved me. She loved...wait loved not love.

"You loved me or do you love me?" I ask, with a little hope in my voice, moving closer to her.

"Don't." She stops my advancement. "You hurt me Spencer."

"I'm sorry. I was wrong." I look up into her eyes so she would know I was sincere with what I was about to say. "Ashley, I love you. I fell for you the instant I saw you in my room that first day. Please tell me you still feel the same way. Please I love you. I miss you so much. I don't give a shit what my father thinks." I move closer to her.

Another inch I will be kissing her again. "I love you." I go in for the kiss, but she stops me.

"What about your mother?" Her eyes are completely focused on me waiting for my answer.

Smiling a little "She knows everything. She's fine with it." That nose crinkling smile that I've missed returns to her face.

"I've missed you too Spence." The mere inch that was between us is no more. The lips that I missed for weeks now are kissing me. Gentle and slow instead of rushed and needy. The kiss is perfection. Ash pulls back from me, and I groan in frustration.

"I do love you." We both smile before we come together in another kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

I wish I could say that this prank tops the last one but I feel it would be almost impossible at this point in time. Well let me know what you think of the update since I'm unsure of it. Thanks to everyone who leaves me that wonderful feedback!

Thanks Scouse!

R to light NC-17

Chapter 12

Spencer's POV

Roaming hands, tangled legs, and subtle moans are turning me into a pile of mush. The brunette girl lying on top of me is doing things to me I never imagined I could feel. I have never been this turned on in my life. "MmmMm" she found my sweet spot right where my collarbone and neck meet. Her hands have made there way under my shirt and are currently rubbing circles over my back. Feeling my shirt ride up exposing the bottom of my bra brings me out of my trance.

"Ash. We need to slow down." I barely managed to get out.

Pulling away "sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Ashley husks out.

"You didn't. Believe me I want to. I'm just not ready yet."

"Okay. I understand." Giving her a sweet grateful smile, I brush the hair out of her face.

"Goodnight my love" I kiss her gentle on the lips one more time.

Ashley's POV

"Wait" I grab her arm knowing we have a lot to do tonight. "Spence we can't sleep. I have a plan."

"Plan?" I love her confused face with a slight head tilt.

"Yes. Come on we need to get Mads and Kyla." Pulling her out the tent, we make our way over to the other tent.

The four of us are sitting around and waiting for Glen to show up. We're going to need a lot muscle for my plan to work. "What are we doing? Ashley what plan?" Spencer asks looking around at everyone.

"Sorry it took so long" Glen enters the tent with us girls. "He's asleep so are we ready to get plan waterbed in action?"

"Glen what is it with you and stupid code names?" My blonde girlfriend asks.

"There cool!" He says that so matter of factly.

"Whatever. Let's do it" I say as I make my way out of the tent.

The five of us sneak over the boys' tent where Aiden is sleeping on an air mattress. I just want to know where he got one. Anyway, back to plan at hand. Quietly and quickly, I unzip the tent exposing us to a half-naked Aiden. EW!

"We're gonna have to drag him carefully, so he doesn't wake up." Glen whispers. I can tell from Spence's face she's caught on to what we are doing. We all nod and take our positions around the mattress. I give the signal for us to start moving him.

Slowly, carefully, and quietly we drag our unexpecting victim to his destination. It's really hard not to laugh during our trek. Quiet whispers and shushes are filling the darken silence.

"Okay. Right here." Everyone but Glen slowly steps away. Glen pulls him by himself.

"Okay done. Let's head back to camp." I say as we watch Aiden float away on the lake. What a wake up call.

Walking back to camp, Spencer intertwines her fingers with mine. I smile at her sweet loving gesture before lifting her hand up to kiss the back of it. With whispered I love you's we walk back to camp in our own little world.

Spencer's POV

Aiden is going to be so pissed off in the morning. I just hope my mom finds the humour in it too. She's been great really. Who would have thought she would be the one to support me and understand me through all of this. I know I didn't. I always thought my dad would be the one on my side. I just hope my dad will love me again one day.

"Night baby." Ash whispers as she places a delicate kiss to my neck. Her arms wrapped around me. Holding me to her, scared that I will disappear in the morning, which I won't. My heavy eyelids close as sleep overtakes my body.

"RISE AND SHINE CAMPERS!" My mother's shrill voice rings out over the camp.

Turning my head around, Ash hasn't moved at all during the night. She is still just as close to me if not closer then when she fell asleep. Facing her, I place butterfly kisses on her forehead before moving down to her nose and cheeks. "You forgot one." She mumbles with her eyes still closed.

"Really. Where?" I smile even though she can't see it, because I know exactly where she's talking about.

"Here." She points to her luscious lips. Grinning I press a kiss to her lips. However, before I can pull away her hand is on the back of my neck deepening the kiss. She sighs into me as her tongue brushes across my lips wanting entrance.

Finally pulling back "morning breath" is mentioned, as I get dressed for the day.

Ashley jumping up quickly startles me "Hurry Spence! Aiden!" Ashley throws on her shoes and we both run out the tent.

We meet the others outside as we all rush towards the lake. "MOM! COME ON!" Glen motions for her to follow us. I just hope she's not mad.

"What's going on kids?"

"You'll see" is all I say.

At the lake, we spot him about half way out towards the middle.

"What did you do?" The shrill voice my mother voice echoes over the lake.

Ashley's POV

That did it. Aiden shot up at the sound of Mrs. C voice causing him to lose his balance. "WHAT THE HELL!" (SPLASH) The air mattress is vacant now.

Sputtering and splashing is heard. "SHIT IT'S FREEZING!" Aiden screams out like the baby he is when he emerges from underneath the water.

Glen, Madison, Kyla, and Spencer are on the ground laughing so hard that tears have gathered in their eyes. I chose to smirk. That will teach him to mess with my girl and if not more can be arranged. I look over at the older blonde to see a slight amusement in her eyes even if she doesn't let a smile grace her lips.

Aiden makes his way back towards shore only to stop in waist deep water. "Come on Mr. Dennison go get dried off. We have a lot to do today." Mrs. C yells at him.

"I don't think that's such a good idea at the moment." He doesn't move.

"And why not?" Hands on her hips. Not good at all.

"I lost my boxers when I fell in." He blushes as he stays put.

"I DO NOT CARE! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THERE NOW!" Aiden sighs in defeat as he makes his way out of the water. His hands covering his pride.

I have never seen so much hair on an ass. I didn't even know you could have hair on your butt. Wow, I learn something new everyday. Aiden scurries away towards his tent to get some clothes. We all watch amused as he trips and falls over a root displaying his manhood for all to see.

"HOLY SHIT THAT'S THE SMALLEST DICK I'VE EVER SEEN" Madison yells out to an even more embarrassed jock.

He looks down at himself before looking back over at us "It's only because of how cold the water was." with that he runs away.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it took so long for an update. My muse went on vacation without me again. I hate it when she does that. I put a POV from Aiden in this chapter. Originally, I was going to have him act like Homer Simpson when they read is mind, but I figured having him repeating one word (boobies) would of sucked.

Thanks to Tina my friend for beta'ing this chapter for me since scouse's internet took a crap.

I'm gonna say R.

Chapter 13

Aiden's POV

I wonder if I can get Spencer and that other chic Ashley to have a threesome with me. That would be hot. I know they want me. I mean, who wouldn't?! I'm hot! Girls tell me all the time that I'm great in bed. Why is Spencer playing hard to get? She's the hottest piece of ass I've seen in a while. I have to have her.

That Kyla girl though, she is always staring at me. Well at least she was until I suggested her and Madison have sex with me in that barn. Hey who can blame me? I'm a guy. I like sex but I would also like a lasting relationship at some point in my life. Back home all I ever did was look for the easiest score. It wasn't like I had a hard time finding willing girls. Most girls jump at the chance to be with the star quarterback but not Spencer. Maybe that's the reason I want her so much because she isn't swooning all over me like most girls. 

All I know is I want Spencer Carlin.

Paula's POV

I cannot believe those kids today. I mean where did they come up with an idea to put Aiden in the middle of a lake while he was sleeping. Just imagine what they could do if they use their powers for good instead of evil. Trying to keep from laughing at the poor boy until I was in my tent was hard. I wish I would have had friends like them when I was growing up.

My little camping trip must of helped Spencer and Ashley out. I've seen the not so subtle glances at each other along with the lingering touches too. I think she will be good for Spencer. I read over her file after Spencer's confession. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time is all. Now all we need is my hard headed husband to get on board. That man is driving me mad. I always thought he would be open minded about stuff like this but boy did he prove me wrong. 

Remembering the argument we had right before our camping trip still brings tears to my eyes.

_"Arthur, Why can't you just support our daughter?" sighing and running my fingers through my hair, thinking, "he has pushed me to my final breaking point". "All we should want for our children is that they are happy with who they are, not what we feel they should be, to be happy."_

"No Paula! IT'S UNACCEPTABLE FOR SPENCER TO BE A LESBIAN!" Making his point known by throwing a pillow across the room. "My daughter is normal. She is not that way." Huffing "I will do everything in my power to make sure of that."

"What are going to do? Send her away? You know as well as I do that those camps do not work." Shaking my head at him, I turn around to look out the window trying to calm down because anger will not help anything. "Arthur, you are going to lose your only daughter if you keep going the way you are."

"I just want her to have a good life with a husband and children one day. Is that so wrong?" Aspirated he sits down in the chair next to our bed.

"No but that doesn't mean she can't have all that with a woman." I turn back to look at him from the window. He looks lost and broken. "Arthur, she's our daughter first and foremost before all that other bullshit we where brought up to believe."

"I just... I just can't Paula. It's not natural."

"Then leave until you can accept our daughter and love her for who she is." 

Without a word he got up and left. That was Thursday afternoon, I haven't heard from him since then. I really hope he comes around soon.

Wiping away a few tears before exiting my tent, I think, "I don't want my kids to see me upset." The camp site is still empty. I guess they're not back yet from that scavenger hunt I sent them on.

Ashley's POV

Let's see. What is next of this god awful list? Deer moss. What the hell is deer moss? "Madison do you have any idea what deer moss is?" I look over to my partner with confusion.

"Do I look like nature girl to you?" I guess she doesn't know either.

"..." Rolling my eyes instead of answering her, I decide to move on to the next item on the list. Looking at it "What is cattails?" Fuck this.

"Hey Mads, let's go find Spencer and Kyla instead of doing the hunt." A knowing smirk moves across her lips.

"Ash you haven't even been apart from her for an hour and your already going through withdrawals."

"Shut up and help me find them. Please." Getting on my knees and begging is not beneath me when it involves Spencer.

"Fine but you owe me big time." Smiling, I agree, as I drag her off to find my girl.

Spencer's POV

One more item and we'll be done. Then I can go find Ash and maybe have some alone time with her.

"Spencer,. What's that?" Kyla asks pointing over towards some bushes.

"It's just a bush"

"I know that but why is it moving?"

"Not sure. Let's find out." I make my way towards said bush with Kyla death gripping my arm.

"Relax Ky, it's probably just a squirrel or something." looking into the bush.

"BOO!"  
"AUUGGHHHHH!" Man Kyla screams like a girl.

"Hey baby, miss me?" I'm meet with a smiling Ashley and a not so happy Madison.

"Holy shit, Ashley. Why did you feel the need to scare us?" The small brunette asks while catching her breath.

"Um... I only scared you so it's funny. Bye now." My girl says to Ky before dragging me away for some much needed alone time.

"Ash where are you taking me?" She looks back over her shoulder at me and smiles.

"Come on! We're almost there. I found it while I was looking for you."

Great. I'm trekking through the woods with a girl who has never spent more then two days in them. I wonder how long it will take her to get us lost. However, being lost could prove to be a lot of fun. God I'm already turning into a perv.

"We're here!" Exclaims an excited Ashley.

Looking around I don't see what the big deal about this place is. "Ash what is here?"

"This"

She loops her fingers through my belt loop and pulls me into her. Smiling I reply with the only thing that comes to mind. "Hi"

"Hey" is whispered on her lips before closing the final distance between us. Our kiss is soft and slow like we are just warming up before we get to the big stuff. Wrapping my arms around her neck, I deepen our kiss wanting more of her. My tongue slips into her waiting mouth. Hearing her sigh into our kiss causes moisture in places I've never felt it before. 

Feeling her hands creep underneath the back of my shirt causes me to pull away slightly "Ash" is whispered as our eyes lock with each other causing blue and brown to swirl together as one. 

"I just wanted to feel you Spence." I nod and smile to let her know it's okay before kissing her again.

Hands running up and down my back is driving me wild with want. I know I want her but not here in the woods. I want my first time to be special in a bed not on sticks, rocks, and dirt. "Mmmm" she's worked her way down my neck sucking and nipping slightly causing wonderful sensations through me. Her hands stop moving but why? There not on my back anymore but on my waist under my shirt. I pull back again "Ash what ar..." she cuts me off with another kiss. "Trust me" with those two words uttered her hand is now rubbing circles on my abdomen but she's not kissing me. We are in a staring contest that neither one of us want to look away from.

"Spence?" Her free hand comes up and brushes the loose hair behind my ear. "Will you go on a date with me?" Chocolate orbs search for an answer in my blue ones.

"Yes, but how when you're not allowed to leave the ranch?"

"I'll figure something out. I promise, baby." with that our lips meet again in a slow long hard kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry no date yet. I've been sick all day so sorry if it sucks. I felt bad about not posting sooner, so I finished this chapter up this morning in between being sick. I wasn't planning on going this route for the story but it took on a life of its own. Enjoy hopefully!

Thank you scouse for beta'ing this for me. Loves!

R

Chapter 14

Glen's POV

"I swear to god if he calls me dude or bro one more time; I'm gonna kill him." Glen muttered to himself has he continued to look for the needed items for the scavenger hunt.

We only have two more to go before I get back to camp and lose this muscle bound jerk. He continued his hike through the woods unaware of the fact that he was alone. Glen finally became aware that there were no more "dudes" or "bros" being thrown at him. Where did he go now? Heading back, the way he came Glen shouted out "AIDEN!"

After a couple of minutes of backtracking, he finally found him. The dark haired boy was entranced in whatever was going on the other side of that bush.

"Aiden, what are you..." Glen's question was cut short when he saw what the other boy was staring at.

"Shush. They might hear us and stop. This is so hot." Aiden whispered to the blonde boy without taking his eyes off the scene in front of him.

Having enough of testosterone boy's ogling his sister and her girlfriend making out, he pulled him away quickly.

"Why did you make me leave? I was enjoying that." Aiden asked. Then an unrecognized expression came across his face. "Do you think they would let me join them?"

The final straw had been pulled with that comment. "NO!" Glen shouted as he brought his fist to Aiden's face. Shocked, Aiden fell backwards holding his nose.

"What did I..." Glen cut him off by grabbing his hair to make him look him in the face.

"I do not want you near my sister or Ashley. If you make one more sexual comment about them or to them. I will do a lot more then just break your nose." With that, Glen left a bloodied Aiden to tend to his wounds.

Kyla's POV

Madison loves to hear herself talk. She has not stopped since we left Spencer and Ashley in the woods. "So Kyla, What do you think?" Huh? Shit I should have been listening? But she's just so boring sometimes. I do not care what designer clothes she own or who she's dating.

"Sorry. What where we talking about again?" Madison shakes her head and mutters something in Spanish.

"I asked you what you think of Glen?"

"He's okay I guess. He seems nice."

"Girl! What is going on in that head of yours?" Madison asks with concern.

"Everyone seems… (sighs)… seems to be coupling up but me. I feel left out. Look who's left, Aiden, and he's a jerk. Plus he only has eyes for Spencer for some reason." I look away after that so she will not see the hurt in my eyes.

"YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON AIDEN!" Mads places her hand on my forehead.

"Just making sure you're not sick. So Aiden hun?"

"Yea" I nod my head too.

"Well you came to right person. Let's get you your boy." With that, Madison pulls me back to the campground to start working on whatever scheme she's cooked up.

Ashley's POV

Date? How am I going to pull this off? Back home all I ever did was pull them into a bathroom or to a bedroom to fuck them. Shit! I'm so screwed! I need help.

"Ash, penny for your thoughts?" Thoughtful blue eyes pour into my soul.

"Nothing"

"You suck at lying." sighing, I stopped walking and pulled her into me again.

Placing a delicate kiss to her lips, I whisper, "just planning our date."

I am rewarded with a magnificent Spencer Carlin smile and another kiss. "You're such a romantic sap. I love you."

"Come on. You're such a goof." I say as I pull Spencer back towards the camp. Tomorrow we head back to the ranch.

At the campground Mrs. C had lunch made by the time we got back. Apparently, Spence and I where the last two to show up. Spencer's mother looks up at us as we make our way to sit on a log together. She smiles at us. Aiden on the other hand looks like he had a run in with a bear. I've never seen a nose that swollen before.

"Damn Spence! We missed it," I whisper to her as I gesture towards Aiden face.

"I know. I wonder what happened?"

After lunch, I make an excuse to leave Spencer alone so I can go and find Glen. He'll help figure something out to do for our date. Heading towards the lake to find Glen and ask for help, I'm met with no other than Mrs. Carlin.

"Ashley, can I talk to you for a minute?" I guess planning our date is gonna have to wait.

"Sure"

Paula's POV

Ashley and I make our way over the lake to sit on the bank. "So what are your intentions with my daughter?" The panic that spreads across her face at that question is priceless.

"I... um I... I love her Mrs. Carlin." She stutters, "I have never met anyone like her before. She makes me want to be a better person for her, for myself. I just... I just love her. I would never do anything to hurt her on purpose. I promise." Ashley never broke eye contact with me through that whole speech. I believe her, but I'm just afraid that when summer comes to an end so will they.

"That's good Ashley. I'm happy for both of you but have you thought about what going to happen after summer?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe if she wants we could try long distance and then maybe go to college close together or something. I just want to be with her. I just could..." She wipes away a tear and I do the same.

"Well Ashley, If it's meant to be, everything will work out but in the mean time enjoy the time you have together." I get up to leave but she stops me.

"Mrs. Carlin, Do you think I could take Spencer out on a date away from the ranch?" I wish she could.

"I'm sorry but you're not allowed to leave without parental consent"

"Thanks anyway." I nod and make my way back to camp.

Ashley's POV

I can't believe Mrs. C made me think about what going to happen after summer. I was perfectly fine living in a fantasy world where summer at the ranch would never end. Damn her! Following her advice about just enjoying the summer for now, I return to my hunt to find Glen. At least I know for sure that I will not be leaving the ranch for our date.

Now where is that boy?

I finally found Glen sitting on a fallen long by the riverbank on the opposite side.

"Glen, can you help me out?"

"Shit!" he jumps up from his seat "I didn't realize anyone was around."

"Sorry. I've been looking for you all over. I need help."

"Okay! Just calm down. What do you need help with?"

"Date! I want to take Spencer on a date but I don't have a clue of what to do." Without stopping for a breath "plus your mom said I couldn't leave the grounds of the ranch. Glen I need help. What do I do?"

Laughing, "First Ash, calm down and breathe. I know exactly what you can do."

Arthur's POV

I've been sitting in this hotel room for the last three days thinking. The only thing I can come up with to help my daughter is to send her away. I know it has to be one of those girls that are staying in my home. Spencer was not like that before them so it has to be one of them that have put this in her head. I just know it. Paula will not listen to me for some reason. I'm head of the house and I wear the pants in this family not her. She is my wife so she will do as I say.

I already made a couple of phone calls to different programs to help her get back on the straight and narrow. My daughter will not burn in hell. I will fight for her until my last dying breath. I am her father so she must listen to me. She must.

Throwing my shoes on, I leave to meet the counselor for Spencer at the ranch. My home. I am the master there. They will do as I say. The bible says that man will inherit the earth not a woman. I am right. They will all see that when Spencer comes back normal. Looking at my watch, I realize it's almost time, so I get into my car and head home.

I'm just getting started. Everything is going to change now that daddy's back.


	16. Chapter 16

Please let me know what you think. I'm unsure of this chapter. It just felt forced I guess. 

Thanks Scouse for the quick beta job! 

Chapter 15

Arthur's POV

I arrive at the ranch and I am met with silence. I have looked all over this place and no one is here. The last place I looked was the barn which I discovered that the horses where missing too. They went on the camping trip without me this year. 

Hearing a car pull up outside, I quickly leave the barn to greet my visitor.

"Hello. Mr. Snider, I presume." I say, greeting the tiny man with big ears with a firm handshake.

"Mr. Carlin?"

"Yes that's me. I'm so glad you could meet with me on such short notice."

"Yes. Well after reviewing all the information you gave me, I realized we needed to act fast if where are going to save your daughter." He looks around before turning back to face me. "So where is your daughter? I would like to talk to her before we leave."

"They should back soon. My wife took them on a camping trip, and they should be back any minute."

"Great"

Spencer's POV

This has been the best camping trip ever. I almost never want it to end. On the positive side, though at least Ash will be back in my room tonight and hopefully in my bed. Yes, then we could... beautiful brown eyes... fingers... tongues... nope-sorry still to early for that. I need to think about something else and now. 

"Ash?"

"Hmm?' She replies lost in her own little world as well. She is riding right beside me on the way to the house. 

"Please tell me what we are gonna do on our date?" I pout. "Please!"

She shakes her head and chuckles a little "No babe. You are gonna have to be patient." Ash reaches for my hand and pulls it to her lips placing a small simple kiss to the back of it. "Tonight. I love you."

I'm left alone afterwards. She rides over to my brother, and they seem to start talking instantly about something. It's a good thing I'm not the jealous type.

I hate surprises! 

Looking back at Kyla and Madison, who are also deep in a discussion, I frown realizing I have no one to talk to now.

"Hey" I spoke to soon.

"Hi Aiden." I answer in a monotone voice.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Um... sure" Please don't ask me out on a date.

"Why didn't you tell me you where gay?" Thank god, he didn't... wait how did he know?

"How did you find out?" His face turns from a serious look to a giant happy face.

"I saw you two yesterday in the woods." Great!

"LISTEN AID..." He cuts me off before I can finish my rant.

"I wasn't there long. Glen pulled me away. Plus that was one of the reasons for this" He points to his nose. I make a mental note to thank Glen and buy him something nice.

"That still doesn't make it right. You shouldn't have been working on your career as a peeping tom" I huff out.

"I know. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything. I'll back off." I bet he's just saying all that so he will not end up in the lake again or some other weird place.

"Why?" 

"Glen" is all he says as he leaves me to my thoughts again.

I look over at Ashley and her eyes are deadlocked on me.

Ashley's POV

Glen said he would help me set everything up for tonight. I hope it all goes well. No, I don't mean that has I hope we end up in bed together fucking each other's brains out either. I want to do this right with her. She is it for me. Spencer Carlin has ruined THE ASHLEY DAVIES for life. 

I look back at my sweetheart only to see Aiden talking to her again. He is so getting tied to something tonight while he is naked and left there. She's mine you asshole. I'm about to ride back to her when I see him ride away again. She seems to be thinking about something he said. 

Moments later, I'm staring back into crystal blue orbs when she looks up at me. A small smile reassures me that everything is okay. 

The ranch has just come into view. Apparently, Mr. Carlin is back because I can see his car in front of the house along with another car. I wonder who that is?

Glen's POV

Dad's back. I hope he's not gonna ruin Spencer and Ashley's date tonight. Maybe he is finally ready to accept Spence for who she is; of course, that would make me a glass half-full person, which I'm not.

I'm pretty sure the shit is about to hit the fan. 

Mom told us all to prepare the horses for the night in the barn while she went inside to talk to our father. I look over to Spence, and she's chewing on her bottom lip. She's nervous or maybe scared. It's probably both. 

After placing Psycho in his stall, I make my way over to my sister.

"Don't worry sis. Everything is going to be fine. You'll see." I pull her into a big bear hug giving her all my strength for what I think is about to come. She is going to need it, so is Ash.

Everyone finishes up, and we make our way to the house. Before we even open the front door, though we hear yelling inside.

"NO ARTHUR!" Mom screams. "SHE IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

Instantly, I look back at Spencer. Her eyes are watering. Streams of tears are travelling down her cheeks. I can't believe my dad is trying to send my sister away. 

Ashley is holding onto to Spencer as if her life depends on it. I can tell she trying to reassure her that everything will be fine. 

Everyone else is shocked. They are just as worried as I am. Spencer falls to the ground crying into her knees. She's whispering something but I can't make it out, so I move closer. 

"I will not leave her. I love her. I will not..." My attention turns back to the door as I hear my father yell.

"SHE NEEDS HELP PAULA!" 

"NO! BOTH OF YOU OUT OF THIS HOUSE NOW!"

"THIS MY HOUSE WOMAN!" I hear a smack. That's my cue, I run through the front door tackling my father to the ground. With a loud thump, we crash into the railing on the stairs.

I look over to my mother, who is standing there in shock, she's holding her hand. I'm so confused. I thought he just hit her. I heard it. I know I did so what happened? Glancing down at the man I call dad, I see the beginning's of a black eye appearing. Who knew mom had it in her? I sure didn't.

"Get out of my home Arthur and take your friend with you!"

I stand up to let him leave but he just stares at his wife in shock.

"This not over by any means Paula. I will get Spencer help. Even if I have to get a lawyer to take away your rights to her." 

Him and the strange little man leave the house and drive away.

What happened to the man I used to call my father?

The date is in the next chapter! Feed Me Please!


	17. Chapter 17

**It's date time! I hope everyone like the date. I realize not making Ash able to leave the ranch really limited my options. All well I like a challenge. I had wrote this chapter originally the other day but my 3 yr old played on my computer and erased it, so this is a new version of that one.**

**Thanks to Scouse my awesome beta!**

**Chapter 16**

Ashley's POV

He was going to take her away from me. Mr. Carlin was going to put Spencer in some anitgay program. Why can't he just love her for her? I can't believe he was willingly sending her away with a strange man nonetheless. I guess his hatred is clouding his better judgment. He and that little man, who reminds of that principal from Buffy, left a few minutes ago.

Now I'm sitting here on the floor with Spencer wrapped around me crying softly into my neck. Looking up from my position, I realize that all eyes are on us now. I lock eyes with Paula first. Asking her what I should do with a pleading look, she sighs before taking a seat next to me.

Touching her daughters back "Spencer" she runs her hand up into Spence's golden blonde hair moving it out of her face. "Listen to me okay"

Spencer nods but make no motion or indication of looking up at her.

"Your seventeen years old. There is nothing legally he can do. I promise. I will not let you be sent away to one of those programs. You have done nothing wrong. You are perfect just the way you are. I love you for you not for what I think you should be. Please just talk to me. I want to help. We all do but if you don't tell me what you're thinking I can't help." Mrs. C sighs. I think it's more in frustration with her husband though. "Please talk to me honey."

A few minutes go by and still no words are spoken from the apprehensive blonde. Paula looks to the others asking silently for them to leave for the time being. Everyone gives an apologetic look before exiting the entryway.

Only the three of us remain. Paula looks to me to try to get her daughter to talk. I nod before turning all my attention to my beautiful blonde girlfriend.

Whispering into her ear "Spence. Sweetie, I love you so much. Please talk to me your scaring me. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. Spence please look at me" I brush some hair out of her face trying to catch a glimpse of those blue orbs. "Spence, you're not going to lose me. I promise. You're stuck with me forever." I place a delicate kiss to her temple hoping she will talk.

"Why?" is muttered into my neck along with a silent sob. "Why can't he love me for me?" I look over to Mrs. C not sure of how to respond to Spencer's question.

Luckily, Mrs. C answers. "He does love you. He's just confused right now." sighing, she continues, "He'll come around. This is his problem to deal with not yours. It's his loss because he will have given up on his daughter. I love you Spencer no matter what you chose to do in life. You are my daughter first and foremost. I hope that your father will figure that out. Until then you have me, Glen, and Ashley" The older blonde woman smiles at me while saying my name.

Spencer nods into my neck and sniffles out a quiet "okay" to her mother.

Paula stands up to leave but not before telling us to go lay down for a while and relax. Just like that, we are alone.

Up in Spencer's room, or I guess our room now, I help her change into some Pj's before lying down. I do the same and climb under the covers to lay with her. Instantly Spencer has turned around and snuggled into me. I wrap my arms around her to protect her and give her the warmth that she yearns for.

"Spence. If you want we can have our date another night when there is less drama."

Spencer's POV

What? "Ash. No, don't cancel our date tonight. I want to be with you please. I'm really looking forward to it." After my spill, I'm rewarded with a brilliant Ashley Davies's nose crinkling smile.

"Really"

"Yes really."

"Well in that case Spence. I can't lay in bed with you. I have to get everything ready." With that, she bolts out of bed heading to the door.

"Ash you might want to put some clothes on" She looks down at herself and laughs.

"Thanks"

After Ashley leaves, I lie back down and take a nap. Today's events have worn me out. I just really hope that mom's right about dad. I love him. I just don't understand ... (sighing)... I just don't. Sleep invades my body after those final thoughts.

"Wake up sleeping beauty" is whispered on my lips and then replaced with a loving kiss.

Opening my eyes, I'm met with chocolate orbs boring into my blue ones. "Hey"

"Sweetie, get up and get dressed. It's time."

Ashley's POV

I'm so nervous. Please let her like Glen's idea. My thoughts run a mock in my head as I make my way downstairs to wait.

Fifteen minutes later, Spencer is standing in front of me beaming with joy from ear to ear. Gorgeous is the only word I can think of to describe her and even that doesn't come close.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" I take her hand and lead her to our destination.

We make our way to the pond with the giant oak tree. It's our place. The place where we shared our secrets and most importantly our first kiss.

Underneath the giant oak lays a blanket with a picnic basket waiting for us.

"Ash, I love it!" Spencer shrieks.

Next thing I know, Spence's lips are attacking mine. This kiss isn't like the others in anyway the kiss is rough and needy like she wants more but not sure how. I pull back slightly "later. Okay, let's eat first."

"Okay" she smiles.

Spence and I take our seats on the blanket across from each other. Opening the picnic basket to reveal all of Spencer's favorite foods.

"We have chicken pasta, breadsticks, coleslaw, and strawberries with cream cheese dip for dessert."

"Yummy! Ash, you got all my favorites." She smiles as she rubs her tummy.

"I know" She looks puzzled. "Glen told me"

Enjoying our food and conversation, this is turning into the best date of my life. All the food is consumed except for the few items that took flight during our picnic. I couldn't help myself. She had made a comment about me being a sap or something, so my breadstick went flying.

"May I have this dance?" I stand and offer her my hand.

"Ash, there is no music playing" I smile and run around to the other side of the tree. Coming back, I'm carrying a CD player. I place it on the ground and put a CD in, skipping ahead to a certain song. Hitting play on the player, the night air is enthralled into the sounds of Rascal Flatts' God Bless the Broken Road. I thought this song was fitting for us. Because I would have never met her if, I never got arrested.

"Dance with me" it's a command instead of a request.

Taking my hand, I pull her up to me. Slowly we sway to the music just enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms. Bringing one of my hands up to her face, I run my fingers across her lips. "I love you Spencer."

Dancing stops even though the music plays on. I pull her farther into me. Our chests are pressed together and I can feel her breath on my lips. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips. I do the same. We come together as one in that kiss. Our tongues explore each other's mouths never getting enough.

I wish this kiss would never end.

**Feed me please! **


	18. Chapter 18

**I have a problem with keeping things fluffy in the story for some reason. **

**Thanks to Scouse my wonderful Beta!**

**PG-13**

**Chapter 17**

Arthur's POV

"Stupid lawyers! They can't tell me that I can't take Spencer away." The dark haired man mumbled to himself as he walked out of the fifth law office of the day.

He gets into his car and heads back to his hotel room.

I need to come up with a new plan. I will not fail my daughter. She will get the help she needs to cure her of this illness.

Pulling into his hotel parking lot, a light bulb goes off.

I have it. The perfect idea to help my confused daughter. I just need to call Mr. Snider to set it all up.

Arthur walks into his room, closing the door behind him. He picks up the phone and dials the number he knows by heart. After three rings, he answers.

"Mr. Snider. I have an idea, and I'm gonna need your help."

Spencer's POV

Sunday night was the best night of my life. We danced underneath the stars for hours just talking to each other. I will never forget that night for the rest of my life. Afterwards, we walked home hand and hand. Our fingers intertwined. We fit so well together, like we where made for each other. I never really believed in soul mates until now. But I know believe that everyone really does have one. And I know that mine is Ashley. I know that and feel it with every fiber in my body. I don't ever want to lose her.

Stirring from behind me breaks into my train of thought. Smiling, I remember that Ash is still asleep snuggled into my back. I guess spooning would be the best term to use.

Rolling over carefully, I don't want her to wake up quite yet. I stare at her. She is so peaceful looking when she sleeps. I love her. She makes me happy. I hope I do the same for her.

"Morning beautiful" I whisper as her eyes flutter open in the morning light.

"Morning my love" she replies. Placing small delicate kisses to my eyelids, she pulls me even closer into her.

"Sleep well"

"That was the best night's sleep of my life. I never want to wake up without you beside me again."

"Me too"

Ashley's POV

Spencer's cell phone breaks our spell. She reaches over to her bedside table to retrieve it.

"It's my dad." The sadness in her eyes is heart breaking.

"Answer it. Maybe he wants to say he's sorry for the other day." She nods quickly before answering.

"Hello"

I decided to give her privacy, so I make my way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Taking a shower, brushing my teeth and hair, and then getting dressed I made my way back to our bedroom.

"Okay dad. Today at 3pm. I'll be there" At least she's smiling. Maybe her dad finally came to his senses.

"What did he want?" I ask as I take a seat on the bed beside her.

"He said he was sorry and that he wants to make it up to me. I'm meeting him for lunch."

Brushing some hair behind her ear, I pull her into a much-needed kiss. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"I would love for you to, but I need to talk to him alone. I also don't think my mom would let you leave." Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

"Okay. I'll be waiting for you to get back though"

Missing her lips, I close the distance between us once again. Slowly I glide my lips with hers. They are dancing together to a rhythm only we know. Our tongues battle for control that neither of us wants to relinquish to the other. My hands wonder from her shoulders down to the hem of her t-shirt. I play with it trying to decide whether or not push things any further along with us. However, Spencer makes that decision for me.

Pulling back, "not now Ash. Soon though. I promise." she whispers into my ear while trying to catch her breath.

"Okay but I'm holding you to that promise." I wink at her before leaving to go down stairs for breakfast.

Spencer's POV

I hope my meeting with dad goes well. I miss him so much, and I know my mom and brother miss him too. Maybe he finally realizes that his family is more important than some beliefs. Nervousness doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling right now. I should have told my mom where I was going, but I was afraid she wouldn't let me. He's my dad. I need him in my life. I just hope this isn't a mistake.

I'm on my way to a small little diner on the outskirts of town to meet him. Pulling into the small, almost empty parking lot, I exit the car and make my way inside. I spot him sitting in a booth in the corner. Walking over to him, I greet him taking a seat across from him.

"So" My lame attempt at breaking the ice.

"Let's order first. Then we'll talk." He smiles at me and hands me a menu.

The waitress comes and takes our orders. After she leaves, the silence is uncomfortable and heart wrenching.

"Dad?"

"Listen Spencer. I want to help you."

"I thought you... I thought you where here to apologize to me for the way you've been acting lately."

"No; of course, I'm not going to do that. You need help, and I'm going to help you."

Shaking my head in disbelief, "I have to go. Call me when you change your mind dad. Hopefully, I will still want you around then."

Getting up, I make my way towards the exit without looking back. I can't believe my dad can't love me for me. I am so stupid for coming all the way out here to meet with him. I need Ashley so much right now. I just hope I can hold it together until I get home.

"Spencer! Wait!" Arthur yells out behind me.

"Leave me alone" I say trying to get the key into door. I just want to get as far away from him as possible.

"No! You're not leaving!" He says has he grabs my arm turning me around to face me.

"Let go! I'm leaving now!"

"You need help you're not going anywhere."

His hand comes up to cover my face, and my world goes black.


	19. Chapter 19

It's short, sorry about that. I will try and do a FOF for the next chapter too.

Thanks to Scouse who beta'd this for me during halftime of her football game.

Chapter 18

Ashley's POV

Spencer needs to get back here soon. I never realized how much easier it is to clean the stalls and such with her around to entertain me.

Lunch was light; we all talked about upcoming activities. Mrs. C said that parent's day was coming soon as well. Great! I wonder if my mother will even show up, and if she does will, there be a new a new Chip? Everyone else seemed excited about seeing there loved ones. I just wish I had loved ones. That's not true. I have Spencer, and she loves me. It's not the same though. I'm yearning for a mother's love. One day though, maybe I'll know what that feels like. One day.

Looking at the clock again, Spencer should be back by now. She's been gone for several hours. I'm really starting to worry. She shouldn't have gone alone. Even if I couldn't go, her brother could have gone with her. I'll give her another hour before I talk to Mrs. C. Please let her be okay.

Until then I have chores to complete. I never thought I would be doing dishes in my life. Dishpan hands are so not becoming of me.

Paula's POV

Spencer should've been back by now. She told me she had a couple of errands to run. I wonder what could have been so important and secretive that not even Glen could go with her. Please let my little girl be safe.

I should have insisted that Glen went with her. Doubts were present when she asked me for the car keys in the first place. I could tell she wasn't telling me the whole truth, but I didn't press her about it. I should have. I should have demanded that she tell me where she was actually going. I'll give her another hour before I find Ashley and ask her what she knows. Please let her be okay.

Until then I need to check on everyone else to make sure they're all doing what they are supposed to be.

Spencer's POV

"What happened?"

Opening my eyes, I'm met with darkness. My head feels like its been ran over by a mack truck.

Groaning, "Where am I?"

My eyes take a minute to focus on my surroundings. I must be in a closet or something because the room is too small to be a bedroom. That's when my memories start flooding back into my mind.

My father, he took me.

I find the door but it's locked, so I bang on it and scream, begging for help.

"HELP! LET ME OUT! DADDY PLEASE!" I cry out as I pound on the door until my fists are black and blue. I slide down the door and hug my knees to my chest. "Someone help me please" is whispered into my knees with flowing tears.

Sitting on the ground in the darkness, I realize what a mistake I've made. My father kidnaped me, and I've never been so scared in my life.

Ashley's POV

Four hours. It's been four hours since Spencer left to meet her dad. Where is she and what's happened? I've waited long enough. I need to find Mrs. Carlin right now.

Dropping everything that I was currently doing, I make a mad dash towards the house screaming for Mrs. C.

"MRS. CARLIN!"

Running into house searching for the older blonde but coming up empty on the first floor. I make my way upstairs.

"Mrs. Carlin!" I scream out into the hallway.

"In here. Ashley"

Racing into her bedroom, I stop in front of her trying to catch my breath.

"Spencer... (panting)... have you heard from her?"

'No. I was fixing to come find you. I was gonna ask you if you if knew where she was going."

Shit! She didn't tell her mom that she was meeting Mr. C.

"She was meeting..." I played with my fingers wondering how this was going to affect her. "She was meeting Mr. Carlin."

"What?" Mrs. C croaks out.

"He called this morning wanting to have lunch with her. She said that he wanted to apologize for everything that happened." Sighing I continue. "She was so happy about it. I asked her if she wanted me to go with her, but she said it was something she had to do on her own. I am sorry Mrs. Carlin; I thought she told you where she was going. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Ashley. None of this is your fault. I'm gonna call Arthur and find out what's happening." She pulls me into a warm loving hug and for the first time I know what they mean by a mother's love.

"She'll be home soon, so go finish your chores. Okay" The blonde woman whispers into my ear.

I leave her to make a phone call; however, none of my worries are gone.

Arthur's POV

"Thank you Mr. Snider. Yes I'll have her to you in three days."

Hanging up the phone, I turn towards the closet door where my daughter is. She screamed for hours before finally stopping. When she said daddy please, it broke my heart. I almost let her out, almost. She needs help, and I well help her at any cost.

"In three days Spencer. You will be in a facility that will help you to become normal again. All this gay talk will be in your past." I say to no one but myself.

Three days, and they will never be able to find you. Three days.

Please let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for the long delay in this update. I will try and do some FOF for the next chapter.

Beta by Scouse

Chapter 19

Ashley's POV

Mr. C is so dead if he did anything to Spencer. My Spencer. She had better be okay, or there is going to be hell to pay. I do not have a problem brutally mutilating someone when it comes to my love.

"Hey Ash!" Glen yells out running over to me.

"Hey" My reply is forced and uninterested.

"I'm worried about Spencer. Did she tell you where she was going because all she told me was errands."

"She was meeting her dad for lunch..." my explanation is cut short by the sound of a car coming down the road. Please let it be Spencer.

I never finished my answer, instead I stare at the long drive waiting for the car to appear. Wishing, hoping, and praying it's her. My heart sinks we I see her father's car come into view.

The car comes to a stop, and the asshole that has caused so much pain this summer gets out. He looks over to us. Offering us both a wave and a polite hello, he makes his way to the house. Neither of us return it though.

"Something is off with him," Glen says while not taking his eyes off the door his father just entered.

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure. He just seems smug or happy about something." He scratches the back of his head in thought.

"Do you think he has something to do with Spencer disappearing?"  
"Not sure."

Arthur's POV

Right on schedule, she called me concerned about Spencer not coming home. I knew she would. Paula is so predictable sometimes. I hope that I can lead her on a wild goose chase until Spencer is taken away.

While I was making my way to the house from my car, I saw my son and Ashley talking. I waved and said hello to them, but they just stood there not even moving a hair. I will worry about them later. It's time to get this little game started.

"Paula, what's going on?" My most fake concern voice present.

"Arthur! Spencer hasn't come home yet. She met you for lunch right?" Damn it! She told someone where she was going. After I asked her not too.

"Yea. We met at that little Diner on Lee St. Why?"

"Did she leave the same time as you?"

"No. She said she had to go to the bathroom, so I paid for lunch and left. I haven't seen her since."

"I'm calling the police" That is so not a good idea.

"Paula, why don't we just drive down to the diner first?"

"Sure" She places the phone down and follows me out to the car.

"Besides, she is probably with some friends and lost track of time or something."

Paula's POV

Art seems too calm about all this. He is usually the one to panic first when it comes to our children. Instead of questioning him on his behavior, I store it away for future reference.

If this man that I used to call my husband took my little girl. I will kill him very slowly.

It took us about fifteen minutes to get to the small little diner on the out skirts of town.

"There's the car Arthur!" I yell out excited thinking that maybe Spencer was just talking to some friend inside, but why didn't she answer her cell when I called. Maybe she left it in the car.

Our car is parked next to Spencer's. I all but jump out of the moving car to get inside the diner. "SPENCER!" Everyone turns and looks at me. I quickly notice that I don't see her anywhere in the diner.

"Excuse me ma'am. Have you seen my daughter today? She was here earlier having lunch with her father, and I haven't seen her since he left her to head back home."

She looks at Arthur, who has just entered the diner, remembering him from earlier.

"Yeah, they never really ordered any food. They fought about something, and she got up and left." I turn to Arthur wanting to know why he didn't tell me in the first place.

"She didn't leave because her car is still in the parking lot." I point towards my car.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see anything else after they left the diner. I went to the back to take care of some things since the place was empty." Sighing, I realize that maybe Arthur knows more then he's letting on.

Glen's POV

"Ashley, how do you feel about motorcycles?"

"Why?"

"Cause after my dad drops my mom off; we are going to follow him back to his hotel room. I want to know where he's staying."

"You think he took her too?" After the way my father has been acting, I would not put it past him.  
I nod my head and head inside to leave my mother a note telling her what I'm up to. I don't want her to worry. Plus, I'm pretty sure she is going to be pissed about me taking Ashley with along.

I grab my extra helmet out of my closet and make my way back to Ashley.

"Okay" I say has I hand Ash the helmet. "Take this. We are going to be waiting for them in that bush over there on the bike." I point in the direction of the bush.

We waited for what seemed liked hours for my father and mother to come back. Finally, they showed up. He dropped her off before driving away. Ashley and I followed him towards the hotel he was staying at.

He pulled into the parking lot. We however didn't. I drove us around to a small hill where we could sit and see where he went in.

"Okay. We know where he's staying. Now all we have to do is steal his key and get him out of the room" that shouldn't be to hard right?

Spencer's POV

A door opening and shutting wakes me up from my light slumber. I realize that I've been in this closet for a real long time, and I need to use the bathroom.

"DAD!" I bang on the door loudly. "I need to pee. Please let me out."

The door opens a few seconds later. I'm debating on either making a dash for the door or just going to the bathroom. My bladder tells me I really don't have a choice, so I make my way to the tiny bathroom.

I'm disappointed when I notice there is no window in here for me to climb out of. I guess they only have windows in the movies. Sighing, I wash my hands and make my way back out to my father, my kidnapper.

"I brought you some food honey." He holds up a fast food bag.

Looking at the front door, I notice all the locks are engaged. I would never be able to get them undone and out the door before he caught me. Defeated, I take a seat and consume my food quietly.

"Spencer, in a couple of days you're heading to a camp. Well actually is a program to help fix your problem." My problem? I am sure he is the only one with a problem. Wait a couple of days. Shit! They will never find me if I end up there. I just know it.

"Please Ashley! Please find me before it's too late." I pray to myself hoping that God is listening to my pleas tonight.


	21. Chapter 21

**I got this one up quick! I'm not sure if Spencer's POV is confusing still. If it is I'm sorry and I won't try it again. I hope you like this update though. It's just shame that we should be watching Spashley on TV tonight, but we're not! **

**Thanks Scouse for beta'ing this for me.**

**NC-17**

**Dreams are**_** italics.**_

**Chapter 20**

Ashley's POV

I couldn't bring myself to sleep in Spencer's bed without her tonight, so instead I opted for the uncomfortable cot in her room. Lying in her room being surrounded by her things and scent almost made me believe she was with me. Unfortunately, every time I opened my eyes, I was reminded that she wasn't. Sleep never came for me last night; however, tears came with ease.

Breakfast wasn't much better. I picked at it and moved it around, but a few bites made it into my mouth. Of course, I wasn't the only one in this mood. Paula and Glen seemed just as bad off. Madison and the others looked at the three of us for a couple of minutes until finally one of them asked the question I had been waiting for.

"Where's Spencer?" Kyla asked while she played with her food on the plate in front of her.

That question definitely broke the stiff incommodious silence that has been present since arriving at the table. Mrs. C broke down; tears rimed her already red eyes but managed to sniffle out a reply.

"We don't know"

Glen on the other hand, slammed his chair back from the table before stalking off outside. I figured I had better follow him to see if he has come up with a plan yet. I stood up to leave but not before collecting his and my plates to place in the sink for whoever is on dish duty today.

"GLEN WAIT UP!" I shout out to him, running up to catch him.

When I finally catch up to him, I see the tears in his eyes. He must not have wanted anyone to see him cry. I guess it's that whole I'm a man, so I never cry.

"I'm her brother. I'm supposed to protect her. I should have..." At that point, he lost it. Tears where streaming down his face and he just seemed so lost and unsure of himself that all I could do was pull him into a hug. The hug was only a friend hug, something you would give to your brother or sister nothing more. He did continue to cry on my shoulder for the next few minutes until we where interrupted.

"What can we do to help?"

Looking up, I'm met with the faces of the people I call my friends now. Yes, even Aiden.

"Thanks Mads." I wipe away a few of my own tears. "Glen thinks that Mr. Carlin took her to supposedly straighten her out or something."

"Are you sure?" Aiden asks with honest concern.

"No. He was just acting off yesterday when he came over and also when he made that original comment about taking her away."

"So what's the plan?" Kyla asks.

"Not sure yet, but we know where he's staying. Glen and I where going to break into his room but for that to happen we need his key first."

"No you don't" Madison breaks in.

"Why don't we?" I wonder how she plans on us getting in there without a key.

"I can pick the lock" We all stare at Madison in amazement.

"Really?" I'm still unsure.

"Yes really. It's the reason I'm here in the first place. I was caught stealing and breaking into other people's lockers and such."

"Great. Then all we have to do is to figure out how to get him out of the room for a while."

"Leave that to me" Aiden says smugly.

"Are you sure you can get him out?"

"Yep!"

After that, we go over the rest of our plan. I just hope she's there and where not too late.

Spencer's POV

After eating dinner last night in the hotel room, my so-called father put me, back in the closet. If this wasn't so frightening, I might have seen the humor in my father putting back in the closet in a metaphoric sense. He told me that he didn't have the heart to tie me up, so I could sleep on a bed. Instead, I'm stuck on the floor in the cramped closet. I wonder what his heart feels about kidnaping me? I decide trying to talk to him again wouldn't hurt.

"Please let me go." I yell through the door.

"Spence you need help. I'm going to help you. You'll thank me afterwards."

"Daddy please! Why can't you love me for me? Why?" I cry out through the door with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I do love you Spence that's why I'm doing this. I'm doing this for you."

"It's Spencer. Not Spence." I bark out.

"Go to sleep Spence. We leave for the camp tomorrow night, and we have a long drive ahead of us." With that, the light shining underneath the door disappears, and I'm left in darkness.

Sleep came fast and easy for me. The days events have taken a toll on me. I just hope my dreams give me some relief from my current nightmare. Closing my eyes, I'm thrown into an unknown dream.

_Opening my eyes, I realize I'm not longer in the closet. "How did I get here?" I mutter as I look around the room I'm currently standing in. Doors are everywhere but which one do I chose. I turn in circles trying to figure out where to go. A voice brakes my inner debating._

"_Hey Spence!" I turn around to be met with deep chocolate eyes._

"_ASHLEY!" I run into her waiting arms. Tears are freely running down my face. _

"_What's wrong baby?" She cups my cheek and brushes away a few tears with her thumb._

"_I thought I was gonna never see you again." _

_Smiling "I'm right here. I'll never leave you. You are my light in the darkness. The love of my life. I would be crazy not to follow you anywhere you go." _

_All words are forgotten as we come together in a much-needed kiss. Her tongue instantly darts out to lick my lips begging for entrance. Granting it, our kiss deepens as we try to become one with each other with our mouths. _

"_I'm ready Ash. Make love to me." I whisper into her ear as she makes her way kissing down my neck. That causes her to stop her decent down my neck and look me in the eyes._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Never been more sure in my life"_

_Taking my hand, she leads me down a long hallway towards the door at the end. She stops before opening the door, and she gives another smile as turns the handle revealing the other side. To say I'm shocked would be an understatement. On the other side of the door is nothing but sky with white fluffy clouds._

"_Ash stop we can't. We'll fall."_

_Giggling, "No we won't. Trust me." I let my worries and fears slip away after that. She pulls out into the sky on top of a rather large cloud._

"_This is amazing Ash"_

"_It's just me and you."_

_Ashley pulls me down with her onto the cloud. We are both lying on our sides staring and smiling at each other with our legs entangled together. Brushing some lose hair from my eyes, Ashley leans over capturing my lips in a slow sensual kiss. Her hand is at the back of my head running her fingers through my golden locks. _

_Apprehensively, I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me. We are moving into unknown territory faster and faster by the minute, and I never want to look back. Our clothes have yet to even be removed and I'm already pooling._

_My thoughts are long forgotten when I feel her beginning to pull my shirt up and over my head. I lift my body up a little to help her remove it, and just like that, my thin lace bra only covers my top half. Ashley's eyes rake over me once before she leans down and places delicate kisses on my breastplate. "You're so beautiful Spence" is whispered between kisses. _

_Contact is lost momentarily as she discards her own shirt. Lying back down on top of me, she positions herself in between my legs as she continues her assault on my chest. Entangling my fingers into her curly locks, I pull her closer to my bra-clad breast. _

_Moaning erupts from me as soon as her lips lock onto one of my covered nipples. The sucking, twirling of her tongue, and nipping of my breast is driving me insane with want. Leaning up a little to let her know its okay to remove my bra, she releases the clasp with a quick motion. They fall free but are still covered by the loose bra. Ashley leans up and slowly kisses my shoulder as she removes by bra straps off my shoulders. Following the trail of the bra, she kisses all the way down until my subtle round globes are exposed. Kisses are placed upon each one before she finally throws the garment away._

_Sitting up and straddling my waist, she runs her hands up and down my body sending chills down my spine and over my perky nipples. Seconds later, she removes her hands from me and reaches around the back of her bra to remove her own. Slowly, she slips it off and tosses it with mine. She doesn't lie back down on my though. Instead, she lifts my own hands and places them on top of her own breast. They are round and firm but still soft to the touch. As I kneed them with my hands, she moans out in pleasure. _

_Unable to take it anymore, I pull myself up to her wanting to taste her lips on my own again. Like that, I'm eye level with her again. Our erect nipples are barely touching as we stare at each other again. No smiles, no laughing. Only love, want, and lust is seen in each other's eyes. I lean in close tasting her lips with my tongue. A lust driven kiss ensues. _

_The kissing never stops as the last of our clothes are removed. Laying me back down, Ashley kisses, licks, and nips every part of my body before stopping at my soaking heated mound. She places a simple kiss right above my already hard clit. The sparks that shoot through my body at that moment are the strongest I've every felt. A skilled tongue runs up my slit teasing me into unbelievable bliss._

"_Please no more teasing Ash." I moan out._

_A single finger teases my opening barely sliding in and out slowly and carefully at first. Increasing with more depth, the thrusting picks up speed until she has fully entered me with her finger. Keeping up the pace, she quickly adds a second one. Filling me completely in that one instant, she moves her body up over mine. Kissing my lips again as she meets my eyes again. She pulls back, taking my bottom lip with her slightly and then releasing it back to me. _

_New sensations start to wash over me with each thrust. I'm not sure what it is but I know I want it to never end. Building and building, it is about to explode from inside me. _

"_ASHLEY!" I scream out as my body is sent into an unimaginable high._

_Removing her fingers, she wraps me in a protective embrace listening to me trying to catch my breath. _

"_I'll never leave you Spence. We are..." She brushes some hair out of my face. "We just are." _

_She places a small kiss to my swollen lips and we both fall into a peaceful slumber wrapped in each other._

**Let me know what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

I'm on a roll with these updates! Sorry if this chapter sucks. I had a headache when I wrote it.

I know I keep promising some FOF but I have felt like shit for the last few days so sorry about that. I am very grateful for all the reviews I receive. They keep me going, and I love to read them.

To my overworked beta thanks Scouse.

PG-13

Chapter 21

Ashley's POV

I can't believe that our whole plan to find and save Spencer relies on Aiden and Madison. If I was a betting person, which I'm not, I would not like the odds with those two running the show. Don't get me wrong, I love Mads, but she doesn't seem the type to be able to pick a lock. Aiden on the other hand, that douche bag, has about as much brains as a doorstop. His plan of getting Mr. C to leave is absurd and that's putting it lightly. My girls' life is in the hands of these people and all I can do is follow along.

Looking at everyone sitting in the bedroom, I realize an enormous problem that nobodies brought up yet.

"Glen. How are we all going to sneak out of here without your mother noticing we're gone?" I feel it is a reasonable question.

He looks dumbfounded by my question. As does everyone else. I guess none of them thought of that part of the plan. "Um..."

Shaking my head, there is so much more we need to figure out first. Where is Spencer when we need her? She would have already figured out a brilliant plan to get us out of here.

Spencer's POV

"Ashley" I whisper as I open my eyes. Hoping that last night wasn't a dream; however, I'm truly disappointed when I see I'm still in the small closet. It must be morning because I can see light coming through the crack under the door. If it's morning that means we are leaving today. I don't want to leave though. I want to go home. I miss my mom, brother, Ashley, and hell, I even miss the others too.

"How am I going to get out of this?" Sometimes saying it aloud helps me come up with an idea.

Think Spencer. Think! I need some way of getting outside without having to waste a lot of time in the process. Think! Pacing back and forth, thinking which is more like turning circles instead. Maybe I can make a run for it when he takes me to the car to leave today. That sounds like a plan, I guess. I just hope it works.

The lock clicking stirs me out of my planning.

"Spencer" He whispers. "Get up and use the bathroom. I have breakfast for us."

Unable to look him in the eyes, I stare at the floor as I make my way to the bathroom to clean up. The shower is refreshing, but it does nothing for my mood. Drying myself off, I put the clothes on that he gave me to change into.

Instead of going back out to him, my father, my kidnapper, I linger in the bathroom a bit longer. I have never hated anybody in my life, but he, which I can't even call him father, is quickly becoming my first.

"Come on Spence. It's time to eat" He yells through the door.

Sighing, I make my way out the bathroom. I still refuse to look at him as I take a seat at the table. He places a breakfast burrito in front of me along with some orange juice. After eating, I look over at the TV, which is on but muted. The news is on. My mother is talking to a reporter, and they keep showing a picture of me. At least I know they are looking for me.

I look at him for the first time with a smug look plastered on my face. "When they find out you took me. You're going to jail. You know that right?" After that, I turn back to the TV hoping to get a glimpse of Ashley.

He just smiles at me "Spence. Listen, I..." I cut him off before he can finish.

"IT'S SPENCER!" I grit out.

He starts to talk again but is interrupted by the phone ringing. "That's probably Mr. Snider confirming your arrival tonight."

Walking over to the phone, he answers. "Hello."

I wish I could hear what was being said on the other side.

"What time do you want to meet?" I keep staring hoping to figure out what is going on.

"Okay. I'll meet you then. Bye" He hangs up the phone and comes back over to me.

"It's seems that they are having a search party for you and asked me if I could help out." A wicked smile appears on his face. "They're never going to find you in time."

Just like that, I'm back in the closet again.

Ashley's POV

It worked! Aiden's idea to get Mr. C out of his hotel room actually worked. I'm shocked tremendously. What's the biggest surprise is that his idea to get him out of the room also gets us off the ranch. Who knew jocks had brains?

"Mom. We are all going to help with the search party." Glen tells his mom as he makes his way over to us.

"Let's go." He says and we all hop in the car and we are on our way.

"What if he doesn't have Spencer?" Leave it to Kyla to bring up an even worse scenario.

"Not sure. Let's just hope he has her." Glen says as he pulls out onto the main road heading towards the hotel.

Thirty minutes later, we are on top of the hill waiting for Mr. C to leave.

"I feel like James Bond." Aiden blurts out from nowhere. We all stare at him. So much for me thinking jocks have brains.

"Look he's leaving." Madison points towards Mr. C's car leaving the parking lot.

We give him a couple of minutes to make sure he's not coming back. Leaving the car on top of the hill, we all walk down towards his hotel room. I'm so nervous with all the what if's running through my mind that I might throw up. Every step I take I'm getting closer to her. I know I am. I can feel it. I can feel her. She's apart of me. Just like that dream, I had last night.

Once we reach the door, Glen tells Madison to hurry and pick the lock. I have never been so glad to be in one of those back woods hick towns before, but they actually use keys instead of those little card key things. Surprisingly, Madison picks the lock with little to no problems.

"Where in." She says and opens the door up.

"Kyla, Aiden. Stay out here and keep and eye out for Mr. C" after telling them what to do. Madison, Glen, and I begin our search through his room.

The first thing I notice is there are two drinks sitting on the table. I do a quick sweep around the room while Glen checks out the bathroom. Madison just sits down on the bed. "I think we missed her." Madison says.

I'm about to comment on her statement when I hear her voice.

"LET ME OUT! PLEASE, LET ME OUT" She is banging on the closet door.

"SPENCER!" I shout as I clear two beds with one jump trying to get to her.

"ASHLEY!" She shouts out almost crying.

"I'm right here Spence. We're going to get you out of there. Hold on."

Madison has already pushed me out of the way, as she starts on the lock. Glen and everyone else join me waiting for the door to be opened. If he's hurt her, I'm gonna kill him.

"Done." Madison says.

The door opens and I'm looking at my love again. I've missed those eyes so much. Before I can get to her though, Glen has pushed everyone out of the way and has a death grip around her. "I was so scared something bad happened to you." Tears are flowing freely down their faces. The brother/sister moment is long lived. Even though I want to hug her and kiss her right now, I know this moment between them is more important.

Finally, they break apart, and Spencer is looking at me with tears and a smile. I'm sure my face mirrors hers. Before anyone can blink, Spencer and I are wrapped in each other. Our tears are soaking each other's shirts. "I've missed you so much. So much." I pull back a little and look into those crystal blue orbs. "I love you." I whisper to her as I wipe away a tear.

"I love you too." She whispers on my lips as she pulls me into a much needed kiss. I have missed those lips.

"I hate to break up this little reunion but we need to get going." Madison brings us back to reality.

Holding onto Spence's hand, we all make our way back to the car on top of the hill. Arthur Carlin is in for a big surprise when we get back.

In the car, we all ride back in silence. My blonde girlfriend is cuddled into me in the backseat, and I have my arms wrapped around her.

Spencer's POV

I'm going home. They found me. I'm not sure how though but they did. Home, where my bed is. Home, where my horse is. Home, where most importantly my mom is. Sure I've only been gone for the three days but those where the worst days of my life so far.

Pulling onto the long drive to the ranch, I notice all the reporters camped out along the way. However, at the house there are none in sight. Parking the car, we all get out and make our way into the house. Ashley still hasn't let go of my hand. I think she's scared if she lets go I'll disappear again.

Everyone walks in before Ash and I. I can hear my mom asking them questions about me since she hasn't seen me yet.

"Any news?" Her voice is hoarse from crying.

Instead of answering though, they all split apart to reveal Ash and I standing behind them. The look on my mom's face is one of happiness and disbelief.

"Spencer." She whispers.

"Mom!" I scream.

I run into her arms, crying. I didn't think I had anymore tears left in me. She's crying too, and we both fall to the floor still holding onto each other. "What happened honey? Were where you?" She cries out.

"Dad" is all I get out before she starts fuming.

"That ASSHOLE!"

She brushes some hair out of my face "you're home and safe. That's all that matters now." She gets up and grabs the phone. "We need to call the police." I nod.

Madison, Kyla, and Aiden all left the room but not before giving me a hug. I guess they felt it was family moment.

Ashley, Glen, and I move over to the couch while we wait for my mom to get off the phone. Ashley has already pulled me into her again. Glen is sitting beside us. We're just waiting for her to get off the phone. She returns a few minutes later.

"I called the sheriff. He's going to arrest Arthur for kidnaping. Then he'll be over here to get a statement from you Spencer." I nod again.

Relaxing into Ash, I sigh. I am home with my family again, and I have my love wrapped around me.

_Please let me know what you think! FEED ME!_


	23. Chapter 23

One short filler coming up! Just a bit of fluff til the next update so enjoy.

SoN CrZy 17 I promise smut soon!

The song in this chapter is Helplessly, Hopelessly, Recklessly by Jessica Andrews

Singing is in italics

Chapter 22

Spencer's POV

Several weeks have gone by since my return. Ash and I have become even closer if that is even possible. She has almost become my shadow. The only time she is not with me is when I am taking my shower. I do however plan to change that in the near future. That dream I had, awakened so many feelings I had and diminished my fears.

Something else is bothering her as well. I'm not positive, but I think it has something to do with parent's day tomorrow. Either she nervous about seeing her mother again or worried she will not show up. I wish I knew. We haven't talked a lot about her mother. It's a sore subject for her. Every time I bring it up, she'll change the subject on me or not respond at all. I guess I'll find out in time.

My curly haired brunette interrupts my inner musing, "Have you heard anything back from the sheriff yet?" She wraps her arms around my waist while she waits for my reply.

"Yeah." I whisper as I lean back into her. Enjoying her warmth and comfort, I finish telling her everything I know. "There's not going to be a trial. He pleaded guilty to kidnapping, so I'm not sure what's going to happen to my father now."

"Well, at least he finally did something right." She squeezes me tighter. "Mr. C realized he was wrong. He knows it now, so whatever punishment he gets will be well deserved." Sighing a little, Ash places a small kiss to my neck. "I love you so much Spence." She husks out before becoming content with me in her arms and basking in the silence.

"I love you to Ash."

Ashley's POV

Tomorrow is parent's day, and I'm dreading it and not just because summer's ending either. The others are too but for different reasons. They are all scared of being embarrassed by their loved ones to where I'm more worried of being rejected again.

Spencer has asked me many times over the last couple of weeks what's been bothering me, but I'm not sure how to approach that subject without spilling all the beans. In a nutshell, my mother would rather spend her time finding new fuck toys or spending the money my father left me when he died. I'm probably worried over nothing really. She will not even show up tomorrow. Maybe Spence and I can go hang out at our pond during parent's day. I think I'll ask her about doing that tonight after our showers.

"Christ is the end of the law so that there may be righteousness for everyone who believes. Romans 10:4" Paula's voice breaks through my thoughts. Bible study is still the worst part of my day. I hate being here when Spencer is not. At least I know she'll be waiting for me in our room when I get done.

"Ashley!"

"What?" Everyone is staring at me. Shit! I should have been paying attention. I missed the question.

"I asked you a question. What does Romans 10:4 mean?" Mrs. C's eyes are completely focused on me waiting my answer. I never do well under pressure.

"Romans?" I tap my fingers on my leg trying to come up with an answer. "Um... uh... that we are free of them and as long as we believe in him then we are righteous?" I'm not sure what I just said because it didn't make a bit of sense to me.

Sighing, Paula runs her hands through her hair "That's enough for tonight, guys. I'll see everyone tomorrow." We all get up to leave, but Paula stops us. "Don't forget your parents are coming tomorrow."

Thanks for that lovely reminder. I almost forgot that the she-beast would be here. Maybe? I almost said that aloud but decided against it. Instead, I made my way out of the room to head back to the house for the night.

"_When you're holding me like this, I'm carelessly lost in your touch. I'm completely defenselessly. Baby it's almost too much. I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling in love"_

The sound of loud music and singing stops me from entering our bedroom. Listening closely, I can tell Spencer is singing along with the music. I'm not sure what the song is, but I like it.

I crack the door open, so she will not see me. Peeking in, I see my blonde hair beauty dancing around the room with a pillow while singing.

"_Let stars stand as witness to it all. Say the word, and tonight I will follow you anywhere. I just can't pretend anymore. I'm too sturdy to fall"_

Unable to move, I watch as she twirls around the room a few more times before slowly continuing to sway back and forth with pillow. I didn't think it was possible, but I have just fallen more in love with her.

Opening the door just enough to sneak inside unseen, I replace myself with the pillow and continue to dance and sing with her.

"_I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling..."_

I never finish the song because of the soft gentle kiss covering my lips. She pulls back after a few seconds. "How much did you see?"

"All of it." Redness spreads across her face at my statement.

"Don't be embarrassed. I loved watching you dance."

_**Feed Me!**_


	24. Chapter 24

Here is an update. I wish I could say it's a great one but I think it falls short by a lot. I've had major personal issues lately, so this update is me trying to get back into the mood. So without any more rambling on my part an update to celebrate my 9yr relationship going down the drain.

Thank You Scouse for beta'ing

PG-13

Chapter 23

Paula's POV

I can't believe the summer is half over already. This has definitely been a summer to remember. Thinking about it, Spencer came out and is now dating Ashley. My marriage to Arthur is over. I signed the papers yesterday. The tip of the iceberg was Spencer being kidnaped. My heart is not going to be able to take much more drama, that's for sure.

Sighing and running my hands through my hair, I whispered to myself "Glen's leaving for college at the end of summer too."

I'm not sure Spencer and I could run this ranch without any more help. I guess when it gets closer; I will probably have to hire someone to help. Another thought coming to mind, what am I going to do when Spencer leaves for college, I'll be all alone. Stop thinking like this Paula! I'm getting way ahead of myself. I have a whole year to figure out the rest of my life.

Shaking my head at my own thoughts, I make my way back inside to get everyone started on the list of tasks we have to complete before everyone gets here today.

"Everyone listen up!" I look around the room before continuing. "We have a lot to do today. First, we need to get our normal chores out of the way. Then we need to get everything setup for your parents." Clapping my hands together "let's get moving!"

Spencer's POV

"PARENT'S DAY!" I scream out inside my head. God I hate today. Not only do I have to deal with strange people, I'm meeting Ashley's mom today. I'm so nervous. Let's just hope I'm not gonna make a fool of myself. Not to mention, we need to get her mom to sign a form, so she can go to my barrel competition with me next weekend.

Instead of dwelling on everything, I head over to the stable where Thunder is.

"Hey boy." I rub his soft silky muzzle. "How are you feeling today?" He answers me with a soft grunt. "Yeah, I'm nervous too, but we'll do great. Like we always do." I place a quick kiss on his nose, and then make my way back to the others setting up the tables and such.

"Hey sweetie." I'm pulled into a kiss minus the tongue, since we have an audience. It is so nice to be able to be myself with my girl.

"Hey to you too. You doing okay Ash?"

"I'm fine. Just wondering if the parental unit is going to show or not." I nod my understanding and pull her into my arms wanting to have her close.

"We'll hang out at the pond if she doesn't show up." I place a quick kiss on the nape of her neck and get back to work.

Ashley's POV

I really wish I could say I was at the pond with Spencer right now, but I can't. The damn she-beast actually showed up. The only positive thing I can think about is that at least I'll be able to go to the barrel thing with Spence.

Well I guess two things depending on how you look at it. My mother has only actually spoken a total of two sentences to me which are 'Have you gotten into any more trouble' and 'I'm getting married to "Chip" in two weeks, so I will not be here to pick you up at the end of camp'. It's great to feel loved. Isn't it! After leaving me, she went over and talked to Mrs. C. I'm not sure what was said, but Paula doesn't look too pleased.

Shaking my head at my mother, I decide to take a seat at one of tables until this nightmare is over. I know it doesn't sound like much of a nightmare since she's ignoring me the whole time but I wish she would acknowledge me as her daughter or at least a human being. Probably wishful thinking on my part though.

Why can't she be like the rest of the parents here? Everyone else was greeted with hugs, I miss you's, and I love you's. Watching them interact with one another while I sit here alone is depressing. I wonder if I can get away from here without being noticed.

As soon as I'm ready to make my disappearing act a reality, Spencer slips in behind me and wraps me in a hug.

"How are you doing sweetie?" She pulls me in closer to her.

"I've been better." Relaxing into her, I look around at everyone else again. "Why can't my mother be like everyone else's or even yours?"

"I don't know. I have an idea though. Why don't we grab some food from here and have another picnic at the pond, just the two of us?" That's probably the best offer I've had all day.

"Sure" Standing up and holding my hand out for Spencer to take, we put her plan into action.

Paula's POV

What is with this woman? She hasn't seen her daughter in over a month and yet all she can do is talk to me. All the others are with their families and talking about everything that has happened over the summer.

"So I can just send her a plane ticket home? Right?" She's not gonna even be here to pick her up.

Ashley looks upset. Her mother didn't even hug her or anything at all.

"Why don't you ask your daughter instead?"

"I already did."

"And?" I asked aggravated.

"And nothing. She doesn't care. Ashley is very used to being on her own all the time, so I'll send her a ticket through the mail. I have to go though. I have a wedding and a honeymoon to plan."

That woman just upped and left without even saying bye to Ashley. Looking around, I realize she and my daughter are nowhere to be found.

An Idea just came to me; I need to make some phone calls after everyone else leaves.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the long wait. I've had internet problems. I'm unsure of this chapter something about it just doesn't flow right. Let me know if you figure it out please.**

**R**

**Thanks to my awesome beta Scouse!**

**Chapter 24**

Spencer's POV

I couldn't bare to watch Ashley looking so miserable anymore. She looked like someone just kicked her puppy. Her mother totally blew her off without even a second thought. No hugs or I miss you's, just an are you behaving and left. Mrs. Davies, I guess that's her last name too, was talking to my mom about something, which seemed to piss my mom off.

However, being the super great girlfriend that I am, I have pulled Ashley away to have our own picnic at our spot. She's carrying a couple of cheeseburgers and two bottles of water while I have two bowls of potato salad and a blanket.

The resentment and hurt on her face has been replaced with happiness and contentment now.

Once we reach our spot under the oak tree, we place our food down and spread out the blanket before placing our stuff on top of it. This time instead of sitting across from each other, Ashley takes a seat in-between my legs wanting to be wrapped up in my arms.

Resting my head on her shoulder "would you like me to feed you?" I ask as I hold a bowl of potato salad.

Paula's POV

"No Mr. Dennison" with that I walk away to find someone else to talk to. That man actually had the gall to flirt with me in front of his wife. Well at least I know I still have it.

I spot Kyla with her parents, so I make my way over towards them for a chat.

"How is everybody doing today?" making myself sound as cheery as possible.

Mrs. Woods answers. "Well it's just lovely. I've never been much for outside stuff myself. I would really..." She never stops. I wonder if there is a mute button somewhere. From the look on the faces of her husband and daughter, I'll say they've tried to find one before. "I've always wanted to ride a horse, and I..." Does she ever stop? I wonder how she breathes. Giving up, I rest my head on my hands and continue to listen to the long-winded woman. "Have you ever..." I interrupt her not being able to take anymore.

"Excuse me, but I have to go find Glen." Maybe I'll send Mr. Dennison over to talk to her.

Ashley's POV

"You have potato salad in your hair."

"I do?"

"Yep. Next time you shouldn't start a food fight." Laughing because I know I'm the one who started it.

"I didn't... you" with that, I'm on my back laughing as Spencer attacks me.

A wrestling match ensues instantly. We each try to pin the other down, but I fail several times. Maybe I just like having Spencer on top of me. Deciding to end this, I take hold of her sides and flip our positions so now I'm on top pinning her hands above her head. Realizing that I'm straddling her and how close I am to her face, everything becomes serious. I no longer want to play. I want her, and her eyes are telling me that she wants me too.

Leaning down, I claim her lips with mine. I continue to kiss her as my hands slowly travel down her arms from above her head. Reaching the sleeves, I keep my track downward across her sides until I reach the bottom of her shirt. Debating with myself over whether or not to go with it for a minute, I run my hands across the bottom a couple of times. Going for it, I start inching her shirt up higher and higher as I take in the feeling of her soft tan skin on my fingertips. Once reaching the edge of her bra, I stop my progress. Pulling back and looking into her eyes, I make sure she's okay with what I'm about to do.

However, I don't remove her shirt. Instead, I lean down and kiss her belly button using my tongue to lick around the edge. A loud deep moan comes as she arches her back wanting me closer. Kissing up her stomach towards her soft round globes, I finish removing her shirt to expose her bra-clad chest.

Lifting up, I whisper "beautiful" as I take her in.

Unable to take it anymore, I lean back down kissing her with need, want, lust, and most importantly love transpiring through my every kiss. The need to feel her overtakes me as I slowly bring my hand up to her covered breast. Slowly running my hand over the top of her breast feeling an erect nipple, Spencer freezes.

Staring into uncertain eyes, I realize we need to slow down. Plus I don't want our first time together to be on the hard ground where anybody could see us.

Sitting up "sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"Don't be sorry. I want to. Just not..." I finish her sentence for her.

"Here" She nods her agreement as she leans up on her elbows to look at me.

Smirking, I come up with a new idea. I just hope Spencer will go for it.

"Let's go swimming" I say as I stand up removing my shirt, shoes, and pants. Only dressed in my panties and bra, I run into the water wanting to cool down. Turning around, I realize Spence is still where I left her on the blanket "come on the water's great." She smiles before standing up to remove her own shoes and pants before joining me.

The rest of the afternoon, we splash around wrestling with each other. We just enjoy being together and surprisingly that's more then I could ever ask for.

**Smut Soon! Feed me and I'll try and make it the next update.**


	26. Chapter 26

Okay! Okay! For those who have been bugging me for smut this chapter is for you.

Thanks to my awesome wonderful beta Scouse who even though is sick stayed up and read over this long chapter for me. So love you girl!

NC-17

Chapter 25

Spencer's POV

Ashley and I came back soaking wet from our swim. My mother and Glen both questioned us as to why we where both dripping wet in our clothes. Ashley simply said that we got hot and went swimming. To say they didn't completely believe us wouldn't be a far stretch. Both of their faces had that o really look plastered across them.

Ashley was going to make another comment about our current situation, but I pulled her away to head upstairs to shower before any other words could be uttered.

"They so think we where doing something else besides swimming."

"Well, technically we where before that, Spence." Ashley smirked at me and then continued to gather her clothes and shower supplies. I did the same.

"Hey Spencer you know what they say. Conserve water and shower with a friend!" That statement came out hopeful and flirty.

"And give my mom and brother more ammo to tease us with, I don't think so Ash." I'm so reconsidering that but I'm so scared that we will be walked in on.

"Rain check?" She pulls me closer and places a couple of small kisses to my neck and shoulder before leaving me regretting my decision at that very moment.

Paula's POV

"They're getting really close Glen. Maybe, I should move Ashley into a different room, so they won't be tempted to have sex with each other." Expressing my opinion, I look at the stairs that the girls disappeared on a couple of seconds ago.

"Mom, if they're gonna have sex, you moving Ashley isn't gonna stop them." He's right. "Besides, it's not like Spencer could end up pregnant if they do." True. I guess teenagers will be teenagers and there's nothing I can do about it.

"You're right Glen. I'll let them be."

Ashley's POV

Spencer has been so busy this week getting ready for the barrel competition coming up this weekend that we've had hardly any time together. I miss her. The competition is important to her, so I'm trying to be supportive. It's just so hard not being around her all the time. She's become my reason for breathing. She's my everything. What am I going to do when the summer is over? I'm almost positive my mom wouldn't let me stay here since she would lose all her spending money. It's in the will. As long as I am in her care, she has access to my inheritance until I'm eighteen. I on the other hand would love her to lose it all. Picturing her working at Wall-mart, makes me very happy most days. Well soon enough, she won't have my money at her disposal anyway. I'll be eighteen in November, and I will be free of her for good.

Paula's POV

"Thank you Mr. Richards." My friend and lawyer Charles Richards. He's been in my life since high school. We where always really great friends; however, him and Arthur never got along. I always assumed it was because Art was jealous of him. Charles and I never dated. I always wonder why not lately. He was a great catch. Smart, funny, sweet, charming, and great looking where just a few words I would use to describe him. I was so stupid in high school. He had the biggest crush on me too. If I could go back in time, I would change it all. Charlie and I would have dated and hopefully gotten married instead. He's probably married now anyway, since I haven't seen him in the last ten years.

"I'll be in touch with you Paula as soon as I get in contact with her, and Paula please call me Charlie. I always think of my father when I hear Mr. Richards." He chuckles into the phone.

"Okay Charlie, I will and thank you for helping me out." With that, we both hung up. My heart was pounding so hard after hearing his voice again. Great Paula, you just got out of a marriage and you're already thinking about another guy.

Spencer's POV

Three days in a hotel room with Ashley. I'm so nervous for obvious reasons. I'm sure we will end up sleeping together but not like we do in my bedroom. She's wanting to just as bad as me, but I'm still scared because it'll be my first time ever. I hope I'm good enough for her.

Everyone is getting ready to leave since I have to be checked in by 7pm tonight in order to compete the next day. This week as just flown by. I wish I could say it was because Ash and I couldn't get enough of each other but it's not. I've been so busy getting ready and getting Thunder ready that we've hardly spent anytime together at all. I miss her.

"Spencer is Thunder loaded up and ready to go? We've got to leave in a couple of minutes."

"Yes mom!" I rolled my eyes because she asked me the same question five minutes ago.

"Ok then everyone load up. I'll give out room assignments on the way." What if she doesn't let Ash and I share a room.

Ashley apparently senses my distress 'because she grabs my hand giving it a light squeeze of reassurance. She then whispers into my ear "Don't worry. Everything has already been taken care of." What does she mean by that?

About an hour into the drive, mom decides to let us all know where we will be sleeping. Apparently, she only got two rooms because we are all in a room together with two roll-a-way beds while she has her own room. I guess there goes my worrying over what Ash and I where going to do over the weekend. Then what did she mean by it's all been taken care of? I'm so confused.

Ashley's POV

Spencer looks so disappointed about having to share a room with everyone. I guess I failed to mention that I got us a suite to share for the two nights and three days we are there together. The others know well everyone but Paula. She likes me and all, but I doubt she would be too thrilled about my plans with her daughter this weekend.

Her first time is going to be perfect. I've set it all up including a wonderful dinner. I just hope I'm good enough for Spencer. I'm so nervous.

Spencer's POV

We arrive at the arena around five for me to sign in and get Thunder all set up and comfortable for the night. After saying goodbye to him and giving him a kiss on his muzzle, I meet up with everyone at the car ready to head to the hotel for the night.

The hotel wasn't like the others we've stayed at over the years. This one was quite nice in fact; I wonder if that's the reason, she only got two rooms.

After parking the car, we gathered our bags and headed to the front desk to check in.

"Carlin" Mom said to the young clerk. She did some stuff on the computer then handed my mom the key cards for our rooms. "Thanks" We all walked away except Ash.

"Ashley come on!" I yelled out to her.

"I'll be there in a minute Spence. I just need to make a phone call." I nodded and followed everyone else to the elevators.

Ashley joined us at the elevators a few moments later smiling.

"Who where you calling?" Yea I'm nosey. Shoot me.

Whispering back, she said "I was confirming our dinner reservations tonight."

Dinner reservations? Tonight? What is Ashley planning? I'm almost positive Paula will not let us leave the hotel for any reason. Maybe there's a restaurant inside the hotel that she's talking about.

The lift dinged on the second floor for us to exit. Taking a left, we walked about twenty-five feet. Stopped in front of room 247, Glen slid the card for us all to enter. My mother entered her own room a couple of doors down.

Wow! This room is small. Especially with the two roll-a-ways in here. Looking behind me at Ash, I realize she hasn't moved away from the door.

"Ash are you gonna put your bags down or stand there all day?" I asked amused.

She thought about it for a few seconds before responding. "Neither."

"Neither?" Her smile grew into that nose-crinkling smile that I love. What does she have up her sleeves now?

"Come on Spence. It's time for a room change." She turned to leave but not before looking back to make sure I was following her. Sighing, I shouldered my bag again and followed Ash out the door.

"Ash what are you talking about? What do you mean room change?"

"It's a surprise" She grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers before pulling me towards the elevators again.

Paula's POV

Those kids think they fooled me. They didn't. I know that Ashley got a room for her and Spencer in this hotel. I'm not too thrilled about it, but I'm gonna take Glen's advice and leave them be for now. Ashley better not hurt my little girl.

Picking up the phone, I call over to the kid's room. "Ya'll just order room service for tonight."

"Okay, thanks mom." Glen replied. "Stay safe. Goodnight"

"Will do honey. I will see you tomorrow."

After hanging up the phone with Glen, I make another phone call. "Charlie. Hi, what time do you want to meet?" Maybe everything is moving too quick?

Ashley's POV

"Close your eyes" I turn to Spencer before opening the door to our suite.

"But..." Placing a finger over her lips to silence her, I ask again.

"Please close your eyes Spence. I want it to be a surprise." She closes her eyes, and I open the door before leading her inside the room.

Inside the room, they did everything that I asked. A candle lit dinner and rose petals sprinkled over the bed. Not to even mention the vase of lilies sitting on the table for her. I always felt roses where to cliché. Plus lilies are her favorite flower.

Wrapping Spencer in my arms, I whisper into her ear. "Open your eyes my love."

Spencer's POV

"Ashley" I gasp out in shock. "Is all this for me? For us?"

"Yes. I wanted it all to be perfect for you." Looking into her eyes, my eyes are rimmed with tears of joy.

"Thank you. It's perfect. I love it" Turning in her arms to face her, I pull her into a loving kiss before pulling back and whispering "I love you."

"I love you too." She places another quick kiss to my lips. "Let's eat before it gets cold."

Ash's holds my chair for me waiting to sit down. After I sit down, she places a kiss to my neck before taking her own seat across from me.

Ashley removes the dish covers, I'm expecting some weird exotic food; however, I'm shocked by what I find. Alice Springs Chicken, baked potato, and a side salad. Yum!

The rest of dinner is spent talking about our future plans for college and such. Apparently, Ash is planning on going anywhere I am. I couldn't be happier; I'm not sure what we are gonna do after the summer until then though. We'll make it work. I just know we will.

After dinner, Ash places our dishes outside the room, and I decide to take a shower. She's sitting on the bed when I emerge from the bathroom dressed only in a robe. Her eyes roam my body quickly, and I see the lust appear in them. Thinking that she is going to pull me into bed right now and have her way with me. I get really nervous, but she doesn't. Instead, she stands stating she is going to take shower as well.

The bathroom door closes, and I release the breath I was holding before. I take a seat in the spot Ash just vacated waiting for her to return. She must be nervous too. That last thought helps me relax. I want this. I want her to be my first, my second, and my only.

When she doesn't come out of the bathroom after a couple of minutes, I begin to get restless. Going to look out our window at the view, I don't hear her come out of the bathroom. I'm too lost in my thoughts.

Two slim arms wrap around my waist pulling me in closer to the body behind me. "This was as close as I could get to the clouds" she whispers into my ear.

Turning around in shock at the cloud comment, I realize Ash is in a robe too.

"Cl...clouds?" I stutter out.

"Yeah. I had this dream when you were missing." Dream? How did we have the same dream?

I don't care though. I want her. I want this.

Not waiting any longer, I crash my lips into hers. "I want you. I want you to be my first and only, Ash. I love you." Feeling Ash smile into the kiss, I start walking us back towards the bed.

Feeling my knees hit the bed as Ashley sits down on it, I start push her down on the bed before she stops me. "Tonight is not about me Spence. It's about you. I want this to be special for you." With that, Ashley stands up, flipping us around and laying me down on the bed. She lies beside me stroking the side of my face. "We won't do anything your not comfortable with."

The distance between us is no more. Our robe-covered bodies are entangled together side by side. Her hands are running through my blonde locks as I accept her warm waiting tongue into my mouth. The kiss is slow and loving, not rushed and lust driven. Our lips move together in harmony with each other. As breathing becomes a problem she pulls back staring into my eyes. Her fingertips graze down my arms. Then to the knot holding my robe closed. Giving her a small nod to continue, she starts to untie the rope.

Leaving the robe closed but untied, she slips her hand underneath running her fingers across my stomach. My eyes close instantly at the contact. Enjoying the movement and feel of them, a small moan escapes my lips. Opening my eyes again after her ministrations stopped, I'm met with almost black lust covered eyes.

No words are exchanged as she rolls me onto my back exposing me from under the small robe.

Straddling me, I feel her heated center come in contact with mine causing moans to leave both our lips.

Wanting more of her, I untie her black robe. Instead of leaving it on, she removes it completely. The most beautiful woman in the world is sitting on top of me naked. Unable to take it anymore, I lift myself up wanting contact with her; of course, she finishes removing my robe as I sit up.

Entranced with each other, at feel of each other pressed together. Her lips capture my own again as my hands run up and down her back enjoying the soft silky smooth feeling of it. Her hands seem to be unsure if they are allowed to touch me or not since they have not left my shoulders. Wanting more contact from her, I pull her closer into me crushing our breasts together.

Our kissing picks up speed as our lust drives us further into the unknown.

Ashley's POV

Slow down Ash. Slow down. This is Spencer's first time. I don't want to rush it for her. I keep repeating that in my head trying to pace myself. The things she's doing to me at this moment are unbelievable.

Slowly laying her down, I hover over the top of her drinking in her beauty. "You're so beautiful Spence." I say as I make eye contact with her again.

Claiming her again with another fiery kiss, I slowly slip my leg in between hers applying pressure to her center. Her arousal coats my leg. The deep-throated moan that comes out after I push a little more into her almost causes me to cum on the spot.

My blonde goddess is now grinding herself into my leg as I work my way down to her neck with my lips. Finding her sweet spot, I bite down causing another groan to escape out of her sweet, sweet lips.

"So good...oh god...Ash I'm gonna..." She stops her sentence as my leg moves away causing her to groan out in frustration instead. She was close but I want to taste her first.

I work my way on down her body placing small kisses on her chest right above her supple milky white breast. Unable to stand it anymore, I attach my mouth to one, tasting it for the first time. Spencer hisses in pleasure at the contact as my tongue licks over her already pert nipple. Alternating between breasts, sucking, licking, and nipping each one equally. I leave her breasts and start to trail kisses down her stomach as I head south towards my goal.

Her back arches off the bed as my breath blows across her clit. I have yet to touch it. Wanting to tease her just a little bit longer.

"Ash... please...no more...teasing...I ... need... you" She pants out in her sexual bliss.

Instead of answering her request, I place a delicate kiss to her already hard clit. Her hips jump off the bed at the contact and I smile to myself about what I'm about to do. As soon as her hips touch the bed again, I attach my mouth to her hot wanting mound and begin to kiss and suck sending her even further into bliss.

Running my tongue through her slit, tasting her truly for the first time, I realize I could never get enough of her. I'm addicted to her. I'll always have to have her.

Entering her with my tongue, I start thrusting in and out of her as she grinds into my face. She is on the verge of cuming again. This time I don't stop or move away. Her walls are tightening around my tongue as she is about to burst.

"ASHLEYYYY!" She cums hard around my tongue, and I make sure to lick up all the juices before sliding back up to meet her eyes.

Spencer's eyes are closed and she's covered in sweat and panting as she tries to catch her breath.

Whispering, "I love you." her eyes open focusing on me. A smile is fixed upon her face.

"Wow! That was..." She breathes out. I cut her off.

"We've just started." I claim her lips with mine as I share her flavor with her.

Our night has just begun.

Feed Me Please!


	27. Chapter 27

**The long awaited chapter! I hope you like it. I actually had a real hard time writing this chapter for some reason. Sorry it's short but I figured it was better than nothing.**

**Thanks to Trapped for beta'ing for me. Much love for the help!**

**NC-17**

**Chapter 26**

Ashley's POV

"We've just started" I claim her lips with mine as I share her flavor with her.

A slow rhythmical kiss consumes us as our bodies press even closer together. Wanting more as my body is on fire in every spot her fingers have traced, I begin my decent with my own hands to my goal. I want to feel her. I need to feel her before my body explodes with lust and want. No one has ever turned me on as much as Spencer has. I'm almost positive that I will cum just from the sound of another orgasm ripping through her again.

My finger tips stop just above her heated soaked mound; I want to look into her eyes as I enter her, so I whisper "Spence, look at me." Her eyes open instantly. Brown and blue lock mixing together to make a new color. A color that is all our own.

Eyes locking, I slowly slide a single long slim finger into her until I'm all the way in. Carefully, I pump in and out letting her get use to the motion and the feel of me in her. I bring my lips to her ear.

"Relax" I whisper softly.

Feeling her relax, I slip a second finger in causing a small moan from my love.

Blue eyes disappear for a moment as her eyes close, and I take this moment to taste her lips again. I've missed them for these short few minutes. We continue to kiss as I pick up speed with every thrust.

Her walls are tightening and I know she's close to cumming again. Her breathing has picked up and has almost turned into pants and moans of pleasure from her soft supple lips. I watch her intently as her orgasm approaches its climax. Her inner walls are crushing my fingers, but I don't stop pumping into her. I can't because she is so close, because I am so close. We both want this. Both need this. I can tell by the way she is matching each of my thrusts with her hips. We are both so close.

Building and breathing, building and breathing and just like that we both erupt into a blissful high. My orgasm rockets through my body like an out of control train as does Spencer's.

Clasping onto my love, we stare at each other smiling trying to catch our breath.

"I love you Ash." Spencer pants out in her sexual haze.

I roll off to the side pulling Spence in closer to me. "I love you too." I say placing a soft delicate kiss upon her lips. We both fall asleep wrapped in each other body and warmth.

Paula's POV

I must be crazy meeting Charlie for drinks tonight. My divorce hasn't even been final for a month, and I'm already going out on a date with another man.

Walking into the hotel lounge, I spot him right away sitting at the bar. He waves me over with a smile. I return the smile and walk over to greet him.

"Hi Charlie. How have you been?"

"I'm good. Can I be honest with you?" I nod my head yes. "I was so nervous to meet you tonight. I wasn't sure what to expect." Smiling at this, I truly relax for the first time tonight.

"Let's just enjoy tonight and what ever happens, happens." I say easing his worries.

The rest of the night is filled with easy talk and some not so subtle flirting on both our parts. I feel like I'm in high school again with him. I miss being able to talk so openly about my feelings and thoughts. Arthur would always make a comment or give me a look whenever I stated my opinion. He always thought my feelings didn't matter as much as his.

Looking at the clock, I realize how long we've been down here just talking. We have an early day tomorrow with competition, so I bid him goodnight and head for the exit; however, he stops me before I leave and places a small chaste kiss on my cheek.

"I've always wanted a chance to be with you." He whispers into my cheek before looking me in the eyes again.

I smile "me too." And with that I make my way back to my room for the night.

Spencer's POV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Slamming my hand down on the alarm clock to stop it, I don't want this feeling to ever end. Wrapped in my lover's arms I feel safe, love, and warmth. Content with staying like this forever, I sigh as a small smile appears on my lips thinking about last night. I just hope I can return it soon.

Rolling over, I watch my lover sleep. She looks so relaxed and happy. I brush some of her curls out of her face wanting to see her better. Eyes flutter open at my touch. She is staring at me with the biggest grin fixed on her face.

"Morning" I place a kiss to her forehead.

"How did you sleep?" Ash's sleepy voice is so sexy.

"Great. Better than ever before."

Brushing her fingers across my cheek, she leans in placing a simple but loving kiss on my lips.

"Can we stay here all day?" Ash asks hopefully.

"I wish, but we have my competition today." She pouts for a minute before placing another kiss upon my lips.

"Well let's get to it, so we can get back here and do all that again." Like a rocket Ashley is out of the bed getting ready for the day. I chuckle at her as I watch her run around the room naked.

"Come on Spence!" I climb out of bed and get ready for the day ahead.

**Feed me please! **


	28. Chapter 28

**A short update to bring my story back to life. I'm starting to get my spark back for this, so please just bare with me for a couple of chapters. I'm not sure how far in between they will be. **

**Thanks to Scouse for beta'ing my fics. Love ya for it!**

**PG-13**

**Don't own anything but the story line**

Chapter 27

Ashley's POV

"Whose idea was it to meet for breakfast?" Glen whined into his cup of coffee. Sleep was still evident in his eyes from last night.

Paula wanted us all to meet for breakfast before Spencer's Competition. I would have preferred to stay in bed with my sexy girlfriend a lot longer. Hell, I would of loved to of had time to take a shower with her too. That problem will be dealt with tonight. My plan to seduce her tonight has been formulating in my head since I woke up this morning.

Taking our seats next to each other, I quickly place my hand on her inner thigh. Might as well have some fun since I'm stuck down here with everyone else instead of being alone in the room with Spence.

Sliding my hand up her jean-clad leg, I make my way closer to my goal. She fidgets as I brush across her heated center.

Spencer's POV

My god! What is Ash doing to me in front of my mother, brother, and everyone else? She's teasing me in front of them with her skilled fingers.

Last night was amazing and that doesn't even come close to describing it. The room was gorgeous and spacious. The food was superb. The way her hands covered and worshiped my body sent me into an unbelievable high. Just thinking about it is going to cause me to have to change my panties again.

Ashley's smirking next to me; she must have felt the moisture.

Returning her smirk, I place my hand on to her bare thigh. She's wearing a short skirt today. Perfect for me to.… Paula breaks into my train of thought. Damn her, I was just getting to the good part.

"Spencer, did you hear me?" She must have asked me a question.

"Sorry mom, what?" Ashley snickers next to me. To my disappointment, she removes her hand from me.

"Did you do something different today? You look different, more grown up?" Shock fills me as I realize my mom can since the change in me. I made love for the first time last night and to my horror, my mother is calling me out on it.

"Um...I..." Stuttering over my words, I rack my brain for a reply. Everyone else is giggling at my oblivious mother and me. "I did something new with my hair. Do you like it?" Blushing, I focus on the tabletop in front of me.

"It looks nice honey." Her cell phone interrupts her, and she excuses herself from us. "Hello. Yes..." The rest of that conversation is lost as she moves away from us. I'm left with the giggling masses.

"Somebody got lucky last night" Madison sings and points her fork at me. What little composer is left is lost with that comment. We all burst out laughing, even me, at the hilarity of what my mom brought up and didn't even realize it.

"That's so HOT!" Aiden throwing in his two cent for which he received a round of toast thrown at his head.

Glen's reaction was the complete opposite "I so don't want to hear about my sister's sex life. Just ewww!" He exclaims covering his ears.

Paula returns a few minutes later with a smile on her face, breaking up our current conversation.

"So what is so funny?" She asks clueless. The only answer she receives is a round of laughter from everyone at the table.

I so want to try out that whirlpool tub tonight with Ash. Let's just hope everything goes great today with the barrels.

Let me know what you think! I'm gonna try and get a couple of hours of sleep since I've been up for almost 24 hrs straight.


	29. Chapter 29

**I know I've been bad about update this story lately but I promise to get better.**

**Thank YOU Scouse for being my beta**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Don't own anything but the storyline**

**Chapter 28**

Paula's POV

Charlie works fast. He already got hold of Miss. Davies or is it Mrs. Dante now. He said that woman gave him a mouth full about contacting her while she's on vacation. According to her, there is no way in hell that she is giving up the rights to her daughter. He said he was going to dig around and find out why she wouldn't since it's obvious that she doesn't give a shit about her.

When I came back to the breakfast table though, the kids where laughing and giggling like they're hiding something. I know they are. They think I'm clueless to what's been going with them. I'm not. I'm SUPER MOM!! I crack myself up sometimes. Spencer had sex last night that much is apparent. She's glowing.

Am I a bad parent for not stopping them last night? I'm not so sure but at least my little girl is happy. That is the main thing.

"Spencer, we're leaving for the stables in an hour."

"Okay mom" She turns back to Ashley immediately. Please God let everything workout as if I want it too.

Ashley's POV

Sex in a stable? That's an interesting thought, but I think I'll pass on it though no matter how much I want her again. The idea of hay being stuck in weird places on my body doesn't sound appealing in the least. Maybe we can make-out for a bit instead. Clothes optional. God I'm such a horny pervert sometimes.

Leaving in an hour, I bet it's enough time for a quickie in the shower. I wonder if I can convince Spence.

On the other hand, maybe I don't need to convince her of anything, since she just took my hand and is now pulling me with great speed towards the elevators. Sexy time here I come! I so need to clean up my mind or wash it out with a bar of soap. I can't help it. The images of Spencer naked makes me completely wet.

Before I can blink, Spencer has us in our room with the door locked.

"Ash?"

"Hmm baby?" Tracing my fingers along the side of her face, I become lost in her eyes.

"What's going to happen to us after the summer?"

"Nothing. I think I might refuse to leave here or maybe I'll just take you with me." Pulling her closer to me, like that's even possible, I place a very gentle but loving kiss on her lips.

"You mean it?"

"Of course. I'm not giving you up ever. You're stuck with me." I joke trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Okay. Will you hold me? I want to take a nap before the competition today." She pouts. How can I refuse that face? I guess sexy time will have to wait until tonight.

"Yeah." Taking her hand, I pull her over to the bed with me.

We both climb in, and I press my front to her back wrapping my arms around her. A couple of innocent kisses to her neck, I whisper, "I love you."

"I love you too, Ash"

It may not be hot passionate lovemaking but I love this just as much. Just being with her is the best feeling in the world. One I refuse to give up. She is my everything, and I'm prepared to fight for it even if I have to give up a large part of my wealth to keep her.


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for the long wait everyone. I hope I still have some readers left. If there are any that is left, I would to say thank you for sticking with me and reading and commenting on my story. It means a lot to me.**

**This post is unbeta'd so bare with any mistakes.**

**This chapter is for Kayla. My love.**

**Rating G**

**Don't own anything except the storyline.**

**Chapter 29**

Spencer's POV

I just want to go back to Ash's and mine room right now. I'm so nervous. This is the moment I've been waiting for since I was a little girl. Everyone in my family sitting in the stands cheering me on to victory. My family sure has changed a lot over the summer though.

I really do miss my dad. Not the one who kidnaped me for three days. No, I mean the one who would kiss my knee better when I scraped it, or the one who would just make a goofy face at me causing me to smile. I really miss him. Hopefully, I will get him back one day.

"Five minutes, Carlin" A guy with a clipboard shouted at me.

Panic aside that means I only have about seven minutes until I can see Ashley again. God what has that woman done to me? I use to think about horses and barrels twenty four hours a day. Not now. Nope now all I think about is Ashley. Naked Ashley is a wonderful sight.

"45 seconds, Carlin" The same guy with the clipboard shouted again.

It's time. "We can do this boy. It's all up to us." Stroking Thunder's neck, I ready myself for the race with the clock.

Ashley's POV

Waking up with Spencer in my arms after our nap was perfect. We did over sleep though, so we had to rush out the door to get to the stadium on time. I was in such a hurry that I missed Spence changing clothes. Damn that pissed me off.

"Spencer's next" Paula said. She's probably more nervous then Spence. Her leg hasn't stopped shaking, and it just picked up more speed.

"Calm down Ms. Carlin, She'll do great." Reassuring her of that is turning out to be a full-time job.

"I know Ashley, but this has been her dream for as long as I can remember. I want all my children to achieve their dreams no matter what." Looking at Paula, I could see all the love she felt for her children, and I've never been more jealous then in that very moment. Why can't my mother ever look at me like that?

"OUR NEXT COMPETITOR IS SPENCER CARLIN RIDING THUNDER!" The loud speaker boomed.

A flag dropped and Spencer and Thunder appeared through the gate in a full gallop towards the first barrel.

"GO SPENCER!" echoed on both sides of me. She's making great time.

Clearing the first barrel, they take off towards the next. Crouching down in the saddle, so she and her horse make the sharpest turn possible to shave seconds of her time.

"CUT IT SPENCER!" Paula yells out beside me.

Barely clearing the second barrel, she heads to the last. My heart is pounding as they approach the last one. Cutting it just as close at the last one, they come around it quickly before breaking into a full on race with the clock to the finish line.

"GO SPENCER!" We all cheer as she crosses the finish line. It's over. The only thing left is the time.

The loud speaker comes back to announce the time. "TIME FOR SPENCER CARLIN IS 17.39"


	31. Chapter 31

**Well here it is. The final chapter of The Ranch. I hope you all enjoyed the story cause I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry it took so long to get out. I hope I have some readers left after all this time. Kayla gave me no option but to write the final update now, so please thank her for this update.**

**Thank you to my love and my beta Scouse for getting this back asap!**

**Rating is NC-17**

**Chapter 30**

Paula's POV

This summer has definitely been one to remember. So many life changing events happened to my kids; and me included. I for one never thought that my now ex-husband would end up in jail, that my son would have left home a couple month's ago for college and last but not least my daughter coming out as a lesbian and finding the love of her life at 17 years of age.

Ashley, now I never did see her coming into my family's life and making such an impact like she did. She changed all of our lives. Not everyone's for the better but changed it she did.

She gave up everything to be with Spencer.

Her mother was going to put up a fight in court. She didn't want to relinquish her rights with Ashley; however, it turns out as soon as Ashley offered to give her all the money her father left her. She signed the papers straight away making Ashley a permanent part of our family.

That stubborn brunette girl that showed up at my ranch six months ago is no more. She is different now. Ashley has become a kid again. Enjoying life. I guess all she ever wanted was a family. She got so much more though. The confused teenager found herself and found true love in the process. The five of us are one big happy family.

I almost forgot that Charlie and I are together now. Glen comes and visits when he has chance with his busy schedule at school. Surprisingly he is actually doing really well in college. I couldn't be more proud of him.

Spencer and Ashley are in there Senior year of high school together. They are really good for each other too. Spencer gets Ashley to do her homework, and Ashley gets Spencer to just relax and enjoy what is around her.

Don't get me wrong, I'm still concerned about them sharing a bed. I have a feeling that even if I tried to separate them they would still sneak into each other's room to be together. I guess that is just the mother in me though, but I'm working on it.

I did find out from Ashley that Spencer went to see her father in prison. I'm not sure what was said though, but I do know that Spence did forgive him and asked if he could ever be accepting of her and Ashley. I thought it was very brave and grown up of her to do so.

Ashley's POV

"Hey Spence! Where's your mom and Charlie?"

"Not sure. Why?" The expression on her face told me she knew I had something up my sleeve.

"I bought us something to try out." I gave her my best winning smile. Convincing her to use it was going to be difficult enough.

"ASHLEY!" She folded her arms under her breasts and tapped her foot. God, she knows me so well. "What is it?"

"Just stay there. I will be right back. You'll love it. I promise." I did my nose crinkling smile for good measure and batted my eyes. She could never resist my charm.

Bolting up the stairs to our room, I dug through all my stuff finding the toy I bought. Clothes thrown everywhere in an effort to locate it quickly. I had plans to use it on her. I really hope she likes it and isn't upset with me for buying it without asking first.

"YES!" Holding the box up with joy, I look at it and my eyes glaze over with want. Standing up, I race back down the stairs to my love carrying the box under my arm.

She is right where I left her. She is even in the same stance too. I guess she is doubtful of my intentions; however, she does have a small grin playing at the corners of her mouth. Spence is totally game for my plan.

"What's in the box?"

"Open it. I hope you're okay with it." My bravado from before is now gone. I hand her the box and watch her face as she opens it to reveal the toy inside.

Those blue eyes bug out completely when the lid is removed and the harness and large dildo is revealed. I've dreamed of using it on her, and I hope today is the day when that dream comes true.

"Ash...I" My blue eyed goddess is speechless. Her eyes give her away though. She is curious about experimenting with it.

"I wanted to add to our enjoyment baby." Ducking my head a little, I silently pray for her to go along with it.

"Ash ... I"

"Spence, you'll like it trust me." I cut her off before she has a chance to turn the offer down.

"Okay" Looking up, I see the grin and the sexual haze that has awakened in her eyes. She wants it too.

"So that's a yes?" I ask as I step closer to her. Closing the distance, I capture her lips with mine with a slow sensual kiss.

Pulling back a little, Spence whispers "yes" to me before kissing me back again but harder.

My hand instantly goes to the flesh sneaking out between the shirt and shorts. The soft skin feels like silk to my fingers as my hands rake all over.

Her hands have gone to my back pulling me in closer to her. Our breasts pressed together and soft moans escape. "I want you Spence" is whispered into her ear right before I nibble on it with my teeth.

Shirts are no more now and our pants are soon to follow. Bra clad chests with pert nipples sticking out; I want to feel hers between my fingers.

Discarding our bras the only barrier left is our unzipped pants.

Hands' roaming all over backs free and clear.

Sliding my hands down, I help my girlfriend remove the rest of her clothes.

Spencer completely nude in front of me is a sight I will never get tired of. She is gorgeous with blonde hair cascading all around her tan shoulders.

Stepping away from her, I remove the rest of my clothes too. Blue eyes rake all over my body in want.

"Let me get it on baby" I smile and wink at her.

Spencer is silent as she watches me fit it around me with ease.

Her eyes focus in on the appendage that is now there.

Pulling her into me she gasps as she feels it against her pressing hard. "Trust me" I whisper as I turn her around so her back is to my front. "I want you to enjoy this."

Kissing the tan soft shoulders first, I work my way down her back kissing every inch before asking her to lean over the arm of the couch.

Tracing my fingers up and down her back, goose bumps are left in the wake of my fingers path.

Positioning myself just right to enter her, I say "I love you Spencer."

Entering her slowly at first, I want her to get used to it before I start pumping in and out.

"O God Ash" comes out husky and laced with want and sexual desire.

"Are you okay Spence?" I ask worried that it might be too much for her.

"Please, I need more. I want you." She begs.

With that, I start moving in and out of her steady and slow at first. I don't want to do too much to fast. Reaching underneath her I begin teasing her breasts. Rubbing and squeezing as I pick up speed. I'm leaning over her pressed into her back. Our bodies are covered in sweat.

The only sounds to be heard are that of our groans and moans.

I feel my orgasm approaching quickly. Making love to Spencer like this as turned me on greatly.

"I'm close Ash........" The rest of her sentence is cut short as she starts moaning. She is cuming, and I have a feeling we are going to be cleaning the couch when we're done.

"I love you Spencer" is heavily breathed out as I cum too.

"I love you too Ashley"

Spencer's POV

Ashley has been dreaming again. She is moaning in her sleep. I can't help but laugh at the faces she makes sometimes. I also must remember to tell her she talks in her sleep too. She mumbled something about a couch and a toy.

"I love you Spencer." Escapes her lips just before some more drool lands on her pillow.

"I love you too Ashley." I say as I nudge her to wake her up.

She bats me away and mumbles again, but I'm not one for giving up. I want to know what we where doing in her dream. Leaning over, I nibble on her ear and whisper "Ash, I'm naked and lonely."

Apparently, naked is the magic word to wake Ashley up. She sits up from the bed and looks around before her eyes land on me.

Her smile lessens when she see's I'm not naked. "You lied" she huffs and pouts a little too.

"Sorry, but you where drooling on my pillow again." Laughing I point at the pillow. "So what where you dreaming about?" I grin at her even more.

She looks around my room briefly before her eyes stop on my trophy from nationals. I still can't believe I Won. It was only by a fraction of a second, but I won.

Brown eyes look back at me, and she is smiling at me. "What?" I ask unaware of her intentions.

"How about I show you?" She says laughing.

Next thing I know I'm on my back laughing too with Ashley on top of me.

My life has changed so much over the summer. I can't wait to see what the future brings for Ash and I. We are strong together, and I know what ever is thrown at us we will overcome together. She is my soul mate and I am hers. We where and are meant to be together.

**The End**

***************************

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
